


Interstellar Coffee Grounds

by may10baby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Complete, M/M, Multi, Roleplay, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/may10baby/pseuds/may10baby
Summary: Lance gets a job at a cafe, only to find out that it's not everything he thought it would be. The head manager is hot in a nice way AND he has a roboarm. The "oh-so-fantastic #1" barista is a jerk that only appears on this plane of existence if he's had no less than 4 shots of espresso thrown his way. Also the customers in the weird purple suits that stop in every day are really starting to bug him. Luckily his only two chill, uncomplicated work buddies are a friendly ball of amazing cooking skills and a tiny bag of sassy computer skills with a coffee addiction. If he was lucky Lance might make it to the end of his first semester of college.





	1. Help me, I'm Poor!

**Author's Note:**

> My shameless cafe AU because I just got into this fandom and have actually worked at several cafes before. Have fun! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**LANCE**

 

There was no delicate way to say it. 

Lance was broke _as fuck_.

He’d came to the realization when he’d been digging out the last of his spare change to pay for his chicken nuggets at McDonald’s and a kind grandmother had bustled over to pay for him instead. He’d spent the next hour sitting with her and talking about her life, thanking her repeatedly the entire time.

“ _You should get a job, dear._ ” She had said.

Lance was just starting college, just gen ed courses until he figured out what he wanted to do with his life, but still, college was expensive as hell, even with the money he got from financial aid. But he had promised that grandma that he would, in fact, get a job, so now he was sitting nervously in front of a pretty girl with serious eyes, who was currently sizing him up.

“Lance McClain?” She repeated in a flowing accent, glancing over his resume. It was filled with extracurriculars from high school, but this would be Lance’s first paying job. He had absolutely no work experience. The odds were against him.

“That’s me!” Lance flashed her a charismatic smile. She was hella cute, even with white hair. It was apparently a style for the ladies right now, and Lance could dig it. Lance turned up the charm a bit, hoping to flirt his way into this job. The girl, however, looked completely unimpressed.

“My name is Allura, I own this cafe. Tell me, why do you want to work with us?” Allura asked, gesturing around them.

The cafe, named _Voltron_ of all things (seriously, what the hell?), had a mix of styles going on. It was fairly large, with a long sleek oak counter running along the left side of the cafe and tables and chairs to the right. Along the left wall behind the counters were shelves packed with various things. Cat-themed knickknacks, a row of ceramic mugs for customers that were ordering in, and containers of coffee and tea from seemingly everywhere in the _known universe_. Towards the back of the cafe the bar shifted into a glass pastry case, filled with freshly baked goods ranging from quiches to cake. Lance could tell that they were freshly baked because he could smell the scent of cookies in the air.

Along the right was the lounge area, littered with people enjoying their Wednesday afternoon. There were couches and beanbag chairs lying around an open area with a TV and videogames in the back, while tables and chairs dominated the front end of the cafe. Pictures and mementos lined the walls, and lights dangled from the ceiling like star-shaped lanterns.

Behind the bar he could see people in different colored aprons working away at espresso machines or along the bake case. Some of them looked younger than he did, while one or two looked older. Most of them looked to be about his age, which gave Lance the hope that he’d be able to snag this job easily.

“Well, I really like the way this place feels.” Lance told her, which was the truth. “It’s much better and homey than a Starbucks or something, you know?” He flashed her his best smile. “And I’m already liking my future coworkers, if you’re anything to go by, princess.”

“If we were coworkers I could sue you for sexual harassment.” Allura answered without missing a beat. “If you want to work here you need to have more than a feel for the cafe.The hours aren’t too long, but we start early in the morning. Are you prepared to wake up at 3am to open the cafe if I need you to?” She asked curtly. Lance tried not to visibly wince. He sometimes went _to_ bed at 3am, if not later.

“I’d have to adjust my sleep schedule, but I’m completely willing for anything you’ve got for me.” Lance added, grinning at Allura, turning down the flirting just a notch.

“Well,” Allura sighed, “you have no experience, but I can tell you’re a people person. I was watching you when you showed up here thirty minutes early. I think you chatted up nearly all of our customers in under ten minutes.”

Lance grinned. “Yeah! I love people!” It was true. He was a talker, and popular in high school. Making friends in college was easy too, if he wasn't half asleep in his morning lectures.

“But do you love people when they’re argumentative and tell you that the drink you’re making is wrong even though you know it’s right?” Allura asked him curtly. “We get a bunch of regulars, so it rarely happens, but occasionally someone having a bad day will want to take it out on you. Customer service can really turn your perspective of people around.” She added lowly.

“Well, I mean, if that person’s just having a bad day, then what can you do?” Lance replied. “Everyone’s just human.” He pointed out. Allura smiled at him, and Lance _tried_ not to swoon. She was _really_ pretty. And he had a genuine weakness for the ladies.

“I suppose we could give you a chance.” She looked over his resume. “Tell me, do you know anything about coffee or tea?”

“Uh, probably not as much as the people making it, but I like sweet tea, does that count?” Lance joked. Allura looked mildly horrified.

“No, it doesn’t. I suggest you look up some information before you start next Tuesday.” Allura handed him a postcard-sized piece of paper. Lance recognized it as the menu. “We’ll be starting you on the register, after we go through the paperwork. Uniform is casual clothing, just don’t wear anything with holes. Try to look professional for your first day.”

“Thank you!” Lance bounced to his heels, before winking at her. “I won’t let you down, princess.”

“Sexual assault charges.” Allura repeated firmly, but she smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Lance spent his spare time out of college classes googling everything to know about the items on the menu. He looked up videos and recipes, and thought he was pretty well off before starting work on Tuesday.

 _Boy_ , was he wrong.

First off, he had to be at work at FIVE o’ clock. In the MORNING, and the night before he’d been too nervous to go to bed early. He woke up later than he wanted, and ended up at the cafe looking a little more than disheveled in his jeans and a t-shirt. So much for professionalism.

He tried pulling at the door, frowning when it wouldn't budge. His sleep-addled brain realized it was locked. He paused awkwardly, before knocking on the window.

A man came up to the door, and Lance was stunned by how, well, _manly_ , he looked. He was tall and broad, his hair styled with a white forelock with a short dark undercut. There was a sharp scar across his nose, but his eyes were amazingly kind and curved like he was at least part-Asian. Lance was currently wondering if he was going to start having the standard gay college thoug- _holy shit ROBOT ARM._ The man reached up with a metallic prosthetic, _robot_ hand, to unlock the front door.  He opened it just slightly, sticking his head out.

“I’m sorry, we’re still preparing for the opening shift.” He said, his voice deep, but cheerful. “We should be opening in just a few minutes.”

“Oh, uh, actually, I’m here to work? My name is Lance. Lance McClain.” Lance looked back at the cafe, where he could see other baristas milling about, setting down chairs and wiping off counters. The older man’s eyes glittered with recognition.

“Ah, I’m sorry! My name is Takashi Shirogane, but just call me ‘Shiro’.” Shiro stepped back, letting Lance into the cafe. The first thing Lance noticed was the smell. Someone was baking this early in the morning, and he could almost feel his mouth water. “You okay?” Shiro asked, looking amused at the look on Lance’s face.

“It smells amazing in here.” Lance answered, trying not to drool over his chin.

“Hunk usually puts the rejects in the back on a plate if you want to snag some. Nothing bad, just cookies that aren’t round, or croissants that don’t look to his standard.” Shiro told him. Lance already considered this the best job ever. “I could make you a drink if you want. You’re going to be sorting through the tax paperwork for a bit.”

“Awesome!” Lance flashed Shiro a bright grin. “Can’t wait to try it.” Shiro laughed, before turning his attention to the barista unstacking chairs at the front. Lance looked at him, and then did a double take.

Was that an _actual_ mullet?

Did people still let their kids run around with _those_ on their heads?

“Keith!” Shiro called out, “come meet the new guy.”

Keith, who looked as happy to be up at five as Lance felt, gave Lance a thorough side eye before coming over. He was wearing a distinct red apron with flames printed on the fabric over a dark blue t-shirt, black skinny jeans and red converse. Even with the mullet he would have been cute, if he currently wasn’t scowling.

“Hey,” was all Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hey,” Lance parroted, already not liking this guy’s attitude.

“Keith has been working here for a few years now.” Shiro said easily, looking between the two of them. “He usually comes in a bit later to help with the closing shift, but we’re a bit short-staffed right now, so I was able to convince him to come in early.” Keith and Shiro shared a brief look, and if Lance wasn’t currently hard staring down Keith in a challenge he might have otherwise missed it.

“I need to finish putting the chairs down before the cafe opens.” Keith mumbled, turning back to his chair flipping. Lance looked at Shiro, who smiled back at him cheerfully.

“Let’s get you behind the counter.” He said, leading Lance towards the left side of the cafe. Towards the end of the cafe, by the bake case, there was an opening that Shiro led Lance through.

From here, Lance could see the back of the bar in more detail. There was a touch screen register towards the front of the cafe, followed by two espresso machines and what looked to be a smoothie station, as well as metallic fridges and oak cabinets running along the underside of the counter. This led into the bake case, which was currently being filled by a guy twice Lance’s size. The burly dude was wearing a yellow apron with earth-like cracks running along its bottom over a yellow shirt, khakis and tan boots. He was deftly organizing the bake case, marking down numbers on a piece of paper on the back of the case.

“Hey, Hunk. This is the new guy, Lance.” Shiro greeted, gesturing back towards Lance. The big guy looked up, flashing Lance a grin.

“Oh hey! Nice to meet you, I’m Hunk!” He reached out a hand, and Lance took it, shaking it firmly.

Mullet Head might have been an asshole, but so far the rest of the employees sounded like nice people.

“I’m Lance.” He answered, looking at the bake case. “You made all this food?”

“Aw, yeah.” Hunk grinned, offered Lance a cookie. Lance promptly inhaled that shit. Mm, chocolate chip. “I’m a huge foodie, so I come in early every day to bake some goodies for the cafe.”

“Every day?” Lance said, taking another offered cookie. This one was oatmeal raisin, which usually Lance hated, but god _damn_ , Hunk could bake. “You work here full time?”

“I also take online classes at the local Uni. Go Lions!” Hunk hurrahed. Lance blinked in surprise.

“No shit? I just started there!”

“Really? We should hang out sometime on campus, probably during finals week since me and Pidge are stuck in the library all the time.” Hunk sighed, looking at Shiro forlornly. “College is hard, Shiro.”

Shiro chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Don’t look at me, I went the military route.” Lance glanced over at Shiro’s arm, before noticing that Shiro was also wearing an apron. It was black and patterned with stars. He was also wearing a black button up with a collar and dark grey slacks and what looked like actual dress shoes. So fancy. So sexy.

Yup, Lance was definitely going through a gay college crisis.

Shiro noticed Lance staring and smiled. “Is it my arm?” He asked gently. Lance sputtered, shaking his head.

“No, well yeah, but also everyone here has really nice aprons, even that jerk Keith-”

“ _Hey,_ I heard that!” Keith barked from over the counter.

“Good!” Lance shouted back. Hunk sniggered at this, while even Shiro looked amused.

“You’ll get used to Keith. He just needs to get used to you.” Shiro told him, before motioning for Lance to follow him through a door at the back of the counter.

Inside was a kitchen, where Lance was sure Hunk was baking stacks of delicious food. It was metal, counters and shelves and ovens, with a three-step sink in the back. Shiro gestured around.

“Hunk’s domain.” He said simply. “You shouldn’t have to worry about baking anything. Hunk likes to micromanage all of that, regardless, but if you want to bring in your own food we use the fridge in the back. Just make sure you date it so Hunk doesn’t eat you alive.” He warned, still smiling.

“Man, this place is actually super nice. How old is it?” Lance asked, following Shiro through another door to the right of the kitchen.

“Decades, but Allura inherited it when her father passed away a few years ago.” Shiro told him. Lance stopped short at that.

“Oh,” he said. Shiro sent him another smile.

“She’s a strong lady, but she thinks the world of her father. Coran does too.”

“Coran?”

“Hullo!” A voice chirped out of nowhere. Lance nearly had a heart attack when a man popped out of the next room. He wasn’t wearing an apron, but he was dressed in a casual light blue suit. He had an impressive mustache, and twirled it as he looked Lance over. “This is the fresh meat, eh, Shiro? What do you think?”

“He seems like a good fit.” Shiro answered, sounding genuine. Lance flashed him a grin.

“Just you wait until I get out on the counter.” He said, swaggering.

“Oh really?” Shiro mused. “Will I be amazed?” He asked teasingly.

“You will be something.” Lance fired right back, earning a laugh from both Shiro and Coran.

“Fine spirit in this one!” Coran said, sounding like an 80s show. “Come along though, first things first!” A glint appeared in his eyes. “ _Paperwork_.”


	2. Flirting is Good for Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets to work and almost immediately gets into a fight with Keith. Are you actually surprised though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil Keith POV for you kids.

**KEITH**

 

Keith didn’t like the new guy.

Then again, he never liked the new people. It usually took him weeks to warm up to people, sometimes even longer. Shiro called him out on it all the time, but Keith made fantastic drinks, so even the customers couldn’t complain about the fact that he rarely smiled.

“ _You need to drink more coffee!_ ” They’d joke, as if Keith wasn’t currently making himself a 4-shot espresso macchiato. As if he wasn’t going to make at least another two before the end of his shift, depending on how annoying the new guy was.

He poured the shots into a small paper cup, before dabbing a bit of foam on top. He admired his work for a moment, before knocking the drink back like it was alcohol.

“Impressive.” A voice called out. Keith glanced over see Shiro walking towards him, a smile on the older man’s face.

“Like I don’t do it every day?” Keith answered, tossing the cup in the trash. Shiro reached out to cup Keith’s cheek with his hand. His thumb gently wiped away some foam on the side of Keith’s mouth. Keith’s heart began to thump in his chest, and he was only half-convinced it was the caffeine kicking in.

“You’re going to have a heart attack one of these days.” Shiro told him with a grin.

“Never happen,” Keith answered back, taking the metal milk pitcher and rinsing it off with the tap. “It’s not like I only drink leaf water, 24/7.”  

“Let me at the bar,” Shiro asked nicely, ignoring the jab at his drinking habits. “I promised Lance I’d make him a drink.” He added, smirking when Keith scowled. “Play nice with him, okay?”

“He called me a ‘jerk’.” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“To be fair, you can be a bit of a jerk before you’ve had your morning coffee.” Shiro pointed out with a grin. Keith shot him a look. “I’m kidding, go ahead and unlock the doors for me. It’s time to open the cafe.” Shiro took over the bar and Keith went to the doors. There was already a small group of people waiting outside. Keith felt his not-so-inner introvert rear back in protest.

 

* * *

 

 

The morning shift was the standard busy, with Shiro and Keith two-manning it with Hunk on food. The cafe stayed busy until around 8am, when there was always a short lull between people going to their day jobs and when people who had the day off would start filtering in for a quick drink and a bite to eat. Shiro took the register and Keith was on bar. They worked well together, Shiro managing the people, and Keith sliding out drinks like fire on the counter. By 9am Hunk grabbed the nearly full tip jar (literally a gallon sized mason jar with TIPS written across it in bright colors) to deposit in the back. Shiro was a god at earning tips, simply by being nice and taking his time with each customer. Even when lines formed the customers hardly complained, too busy eyeing Shiro with a mixture of envy and outright lust.

Keith smirked to himself, calling out a caramel macchiato.

During the lull Lance came out, looking completely wiped. He was now wearing a blue apron patterned with the Great Wave running across it.

He actually looked like a barista.

“Man,” Lance whined, rolling his shoulders. “Coran’s chill, but that was a literal mountain of paperwork.” He glanced over at Keith, pouted at him, and made his way over to Shiro. Keith frowned, walking to the back to restock the milk fridges.

When he came back, he saw Lance and Shiro at the register. Shiro was helping Lance punch in orders, as well as writing out cups. Lance was having absolutely no problem with dealing with the customers. He literally flirted with _everyone_ , just in various degrees.  The customers didn’t seem to mind either. While Shiro was hot in that distant, _“I’d imagine having sex with you if I saw you on public transit but probably won’t ever in real life”_ way, Lance was completely approachable and casual. Women hung onto his words and even a few guys did as well. Keith wouldn’t be surprised if he actually made it past training.

And then the Creep came in.

Keith saw him at the door, and he scowled, running through his drinks as fast as possible. Shiro saw him too, and turned his smile up a few watts as if it would make the Creep less creepy.

“Mr. Sendak.” He greeted, with a smile. “The usual?” Sendak was dressed in an expensive deep purple suit, and a tie that could burn the retinas off a blind person. He worked for the company that had been trying to buy the cafe space from Allura’s family for _years_. Keith had a feeling that he came in on a daily basis to harass people in the hopes of driving Allura out of business. But Shiro was an actual ray of customer service sunshine, and not even Sendak could get under his skin, at least not in front of other customers.

“Yes,” Sendak all but sneered, patting his dark, slicked back hair. He turned his gaze to Lance. “Is this one new?” He asked, lifting a brow. Keith frowned. 

_Uh oh._

“I started today!” Lance said cheerfully, completely obvious to Sendak’s actual nature.

“Charming.” Sendak responded dryly. “I’ll have a large, quad shot sugar-free vanilla hazelnut breve latte with heavy foam and whipped cream. Make it extra hot with cinnamon powder in the drink _and_ on top, if you would.” He added, as if it was an afterthought.

Lance blanched and Keith would have laughed if it had been anyone else's order. Shiro glanced over at Keith, and they met each other’s gaze.

_I got this._ Keith said with his eyes. Shiro smiled at him, turning back to Sendak.

“Sure, for here or to-go today?”

“To-go.” Sendak mused, sliding his card at the register as Lance frantically tapped at the screen. “Have the Red one make it. It always tastes best.” Sendak glanced at Keith, who looked him dead in the eye as he filled the portafilter with ground decaf espresso beans. Sendak smirked and walked off to wait for his drink.

Lance walked over, watching as Keith went to work.

Keith wasn’t flashy about his job, he just did everything remarkably fast, his hands and fingers agile as he moved around the bar to prepare the drink. Tamp the grounds into the portafilter, attach the portafilter to the machine. Steam the half and half for the breve latte, aerating it for longer than three seconds since Sendak liked his drinks with extra foam. Heat the cream to just under scalding in the hopes that Sendak would burn his tongue off. Pull the shots from the machine while adding sugar free vanilla and cinnamon powder to the cup. Let the shots sit for an extra few seconds to kill them and add them to the drink (yes, Keith was petty as fuck). Add the steamed half and half, letting the foam separate for a tick until it was practically a cappuccino.

By the time he was adding whipped cream to Sendak’s drink Lance was downright gawking at him in awe. Keith smirked at him.

“Like what you see?” He badgered, setting the drink on the counter. “Sendak! Come get your drink!” Keith sure as hell wasn’t repeating that order.

“Uh, yeah.” Lance responded bluntly, and Keith nearly blushed. “Dude, that was amazing! You just did that crazy drink order like it was nothing!”

“He comes in every day. You get used to it.” Keith answered, glancing at the counter when he heard someone clear his throat.

Sendak was standing here, his hand on the drink and his eyes on both of them.

“Excuse me,” he began, and Keith nearly groaned.

_Here we go._

* * *

  
**SHIRO**

 

Lance was doing well for his first day. There were a few problems with marking cups, but for the most part Lance was able to charm the customers to make up for how slow he was moving. The college student would bat his eyelashes and wink at customers, asking them about their day or why their drink was their favorite drink. The customers appreciated the attention, and Lance didn’t mind giving it. He was also doing very well in tips, which were shared with all the baristas, so that was something the others would enjoy.

Lance also managed Sendak fairly well for his first time. Shiro pat him on the shoulder, the college student looking frazzled at the drink order.

“How about you watch Keith make it?” Shiro offered. “Once things slow down we’ll have you start training on the bar.” He added, earning a grin from Lance.

“Are you trying to say that I’m already too pro for the register?’ Lance asked, making a pose. The customers in line giggled at his antics.

“We’ll throw you back here in a bit.” Shiro told him, returning his grin. “But for now watch Keith for a bit. He’s the best barista we have.” Lance nodded and went over to Keith’s side, watching intently. Shiro looked after them for a moment, before he greeted the next customer. Shiro finished that order with a genuine smile, moving to hand the cup over to Keith and Lance. He frowned when he noticed Sendak at the counter.

“I was just wondering if the new boy had any skill with making drinks?” Sendak asked, looking between Lance and Keith. “He’s certainly charming enough when handling customers, one wonders if he could make me a good drink as well.” Sendak’s gaze was a little more than personal on Lance. Lance looked mildly worried. Shiro frowned, moving towards the trio.

“He hasn’t been trained on the bar yet, so even if he wanted to he couldn’t.” Keith snapped up suddenly, surprising them all. “He doesn’t even know how to pull shots yet. So, if you want him to try and make your drink, I won’t promise a refund.” Keith said, glaring at Sendak. Sendak’s attention was on him now. The man smiled darkly. Shiro’s fingers balled into fists.

“My, my, what a shame.” Sendak answered, sounding amused. Keith looked like he was about to toss a pitcher full of steamed milk in Sendak’s face. Shiro quickly stepped up.

“Mr. Sendak!” His voice was overly bright, overly cheerful. He forced his fingers to relax. “Is something wrong with your drink?” He asked innocently. Sendak looked at him, frowning slightly.

“No, it’s perfect. Red does make it best.” Sendak looked Keith over once more, then Lance, and finally back at Shiro. “Have a nice day, gentlemen.” Sendak took his leave, and Lance looked between Shiro and Keith.

“Okay, that dude was creepy.” Lance stated, pointing out the obvious.

“No _shit_.” Keith snapped back, earning a scowl from Lance.

“Hey, it’s not like I knew about him!” Lance said, his voice rising.

“How could you not with the way that he was eyeing you?” Keith fired back, his voice rising as well.

“ _Guys_.” Shiro spoke up, noticing a few glances from the other customers. “Calm down.” Lance sputtered and Keith went back to his drink. Shiro rested a hand on Keith’s shoulder, turning to look at Lance. “Sendak’s one of our regulars. He talks like that to everyone. If it ever makes you uncomfortable, just call for me, Coran or Allura and we’ll handle him.” He said, smiling easily. Lance grinned back, before looking at Keith.

“Hey, dude.” Lance spoke up, earning a look from Keith. “Thanks for sticking up for me back there. It was cool.”

“...I had to.” Keith muttered, pulling shots of espresso. “Sendak’s a creep, and you work here now. You’re one of us.” He added, pouring the shots into the cup. “Even if you don’t even know how to make a latte.”

Lance grinned, all but throwing himself on top of Keith.

“Awwww, you _do_ care!”

“Get _off_ me! You’re going to make me spill the fucking drink!”

Shiro smiled at them both, turning back to the register.

Things were getting interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dead shots, like the ones in Sendak's drink, actually taste gross on their own. And yes, Keith decafed him because if you've ever been rude to a barista in your life I guarantee you that they decafed you. We're that evil.


	3. The Grit of the Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance actually starts working as a barista and finds out that it's hard. And he fights with Keith again. Honestly, children. Shiro also gives his standard We Are a Team monologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Sheith sin at the end of this chapter. This is also a Voltron fanfiction so you know that there is going to be kinky BDSM kitten play. You have been warned.

**LANCE**

 

Being a barista was hard.

Lance could feel Keith burning a hole into the side of his head from where he was sitting at the register. They had switched so that Shiro could show him how to make drinks, and Keith was very much not a people person, which meant he was shit on the register.

The core drinks were easy. Americanos and lattes? He had that down without a problem. Coffee and tea? Super easy. They were on the bar behind him. When he hit macchiatos and cappuccinos, that was different. But Shiro was patient, remaking the drinks Lance messed up to hand out to customers, and going over the drinks again.

“Remember,” Shiro spoke up, drawing Lance’s attention away from tamping down the ground espresso beans, “start steaming your milk first, then move on to getting your grounds in the machine. Flavors and powders should be prepped last. You’re trying to maximize how much you can do in the shortest amount of time possible. The milk steamer stops a regulated temperature, so don’t worry about it scalding.” He pointed out the different steps, gesturing towards the cup Lance was working on. “With caramel macchiatos, the milk goes in first, and the shots sit on the foam. You don’t want your shots sitting for more than 10 seconds, or else they die.”

“Die?” Lance echoed, pressing the bottom to pour shots.

"The shots end up tasting burnt. It's not too pleasant." Shiro explained. Lance was about to add the steamed milk to the cup when Shiro spoke up.

“Vanilla flavor.”

“Oh shit, right.” Lance hurriedly pumped one, two, three…uh...

“One more.” Shiro added, grinning at Lance. Lance grinned back before adding the last pump and then the steamed milk. He snagged the shots off the machine and gently poured them in as well. “Now go for the crosshatch.” Shiro said, sliding a caramel bottle Lance’s way.

Lance tried for the criss-cross pattern, circled by two rings of caramel. He fucked up, but effort was made.

“Aw, well at least-hey! The caramel’s sinking!” Lance frowned at the drink. _Keith’s_ caramel didn’t sink.

“It’s because the foam wasn’t thick enough.” Shiro said, looking over the counter to the waiting customer. “I can remake it for you if you want, Ms. Shay.” Shay was a tall, wide girl with a bookish look to her. She had kind eyes and a warm smile. She was also currently munching on a cookie that Hunk had slid her way free of charge. Shiro had turned a blind eye to it, and Lance made sure to question whether or not Shay and Hunk were dating later.

“It’s fine. He tried so hard!” Shay said, accepting the drink with a smile. “You’re doing really well…” She glanced down at Lance’s name tag. “Lance! Keep up the good work!” She cheered. If Shay and Hunk were actually dating then Lance wanted to sing for them at their wedding. She was the nicest customer yet.

“Thank you!” He sent her a smile and not a wink, because he wasn’t going to flirt with Hunk’s potential girlfriend. He had a code of _honor_. “Come back tomorrow and I’ll make it perfectly!” Shay giggled and walked off. Lance turned back to see that he had a stack of drinks in queue. “Oh shit.”

“Don’t get distracted by the girls, idiot.” Keith spoke up from the counter, looking smug. As if he was totally the one responsible for the long line of drinks at Lance’s bar. Which, he technically was. Lance bristled, turning back to face him.

“You did that on purpose!”

“My job?” Keith asked, looking at Lance with a smirk.

“No, the asshole bit! The part your were born with!"

“At least I was born with a brain that can function around women!” Keith shot back.

“What was that?!”

“ENOUGH.” Shiro all but shouted, quieting the both of them. “Lance, in the back. Keith, on the bar. Now.” Shiro said in a voice that made Lance’s knees weak. Yup, definitely a gay crisis. Shiro turned to walk towards the kitchen. “Hunk,” he called out, “come grab register for me.”

“Sure, boss!” Hunk answered, all but flying out of the kitchen. He looked at both Keith and Lance with worry. Lance followed his gaze to see that Keith was still eyeing him.

Lance and Keith shared one more glare before Lance followed Shiro to the back room. It was then that Lance realized that this was a new job and that he could be fired on the spot. He fidgeted, watching as Shiro took a sip of his iced tea. Shiro apparently drank green tea like water. Shiro’s throat was also really sexy, how did he even-

“Lance.” Shiro said when he was done drinking. Lance snapped to attention.

“Yes, sir?” He responded, his tone nervous. “Am I about to get fired? Cause Keith started it and-”

“I know that Keith started it.” Shiro said calmly. “And I will be talking with him later. But he’s doing it for a reason.” Shiro looked at Lance, his eyes serious. “Everyone that works here, we’re a team. When one of us struggles, all of us struggle. You’re great with customers, but Keith measures success in good, _fast_ barring. He’s putting you under stress so you realize that while speaking and flirting with customers can be a good thing, these people also come for quick, efficient service.” Lance hung his shoulders, frowning.

“I get it.” He muttered, blinking when Shiro pat the top of his hand.

“But don’t get me wrong. We’re still in a customer service business, so the talking and flirting is perfectly fine. Just make sure you do it while taking down orders and handing out drinks.” Shiro said, smiling at him. Lance nodded his head, eyes shining. Not only was Shiro hot, but he was also nice. He was probably also dating someone. He had to be. Lance frowned at bit at that thought, and Shiro picked up on it. “Are you feeling tired? How about you take your lunch break now? Hunk just put out the afternoon food, so go ahead of grab a bite, learn what everything tastes like.”

“Everything?” Lance echoed, already feeling his stomach rumble.

“As much as you can eat in thirty minutes.” Shiro answered dryly. Lance saluted.

“Challenge accepted!”

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

Well, shit.

Keith knew that look from Shiro any day of the week. He was in trouble later. The thought pleased him as much as it made him worry. Shiro hated anything that set off the rhythm of the cafe, and would want to mend any behavior leading up to it as soon as possible. Keith shivered, handing out the last of Lance’s ignored drinks before taking a quick breath.

Shiro walked back out on the floor, looking directly at Keith. Keith quickly broke contact when Hunk slid another drink his way.

“Is Lance okay?” Hunk asked when Shiro stepped up to the register.

“He’s fine. I sent him on his lunch.” Shiro smiled at Hunk. “You’re leaving soon, right?”

“Once I get the dishes done, I can stay longer if you need me.” Hunk offered, shrugging his shoulders.

“I think Keith and I have got it. Go home and get your college life together.” Shiro replied with a laugh.

“You joke, Shiro, but college ain’t no joke!” Hunk warned. “Just ask Keith, he dropped out!” Keith shot him a look.

“The classes were stupid anyways. Nothing I couldn’t learn on the internet for free.” Keith answered back, pouring a delicate leaf design in the latte he was working on.

“I know.” Shiro said to calm them both. Keith clicked his mouth shut and Hunk shrugged, before heading to the back. Shiro took over the register, as friendly as ever, but Keith could feel Shiro’s gaze go to him every now and then.

Oh _god_ , he was in for it.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro,” Keith moaned, his eyes sliding closed. He yelped when Shiro cracked his hand over Keith’s ass, hard. With his fucking metal hand too, the asshole.

“What did I say?” Shiro repeated, kneading Keith’s ass with his fingers. Keith whimpered, squirming over Shiro’s knee. His dick was rock hard, it was impossible not to be. Shiro was walking sex even when he didn’t try to be. And when he tried-

Keith cried out when Shiro spanked him again, his back arching at the pain.

“What did I say?” Shiro asked again, patiently. Shiro was always so patient. When he led a scene things always went too slow, too long, too _hot_ , until Keith thought his brain was going to leak out of his ears. When Keith initiated it was hard, fast, rough. Just what he wanted. Keith jerked again when Shiro’s hand came down on his ass again, a slew of words tumbling out of his mouth incoherently. “Try that again.” Shiro said, sounding amused.

“You said -ah- you said to play nice with the new guy.” Keith whimpered when Shiro’s hands ran over his body. Shiro didn’t let him up yet though.

“Very good.” Shiro praised. Keith nearly hissed at how good Shiro’s praise felt. “And, what did you do?” He asked lowly. Keith paused, licking his lips.

“Got into a fight with the new guy.” Keith said sullenly, squeaking when Shiro spanked him again. “ _Fuck_ me!” He swore, clawing at the bed.

“Soon.” Shiro promised, spanking him again for good measure. “But first, you get your spankings, and then we’ll see if you can earn the right to cum like a good kitten.” Keith’s entire body shivered, and he whimpered when Shiro spanked him again, and again, and again. Keith managed to keep his tough act up for exact five more spanks (Shiro’s metal hand hurt like a bitch), before he was whimpering and begging to be let off Shiro’s knee. Shiro let him go, shifting Keith so that he was lying prone in their bed. Keith whimpered, rocking his hips forward, only for Shiro to snag them up and pull Keith to his knees.

“Not yet,” Shiro’s voice was deep and dark. “You haven’t earned the right for that yet.” Shiro’s hands ran across Keith’s body, squeezing and massaging and dragging sounds from Keith’s mouth that he would have never made on his own. “Show me how much you want it.” Shiro crooned, sliding his hands down the inside Keith’s thighs.

Keith was too far gone for sass. He reached out behind him, grabbing his stinging ass cheeks and pulling them apart so Shiro could see all of him.

“ _Very_ good.” Shiro groaned, his voice full of need. Keith heard the snap of the lube cap, followed by Shiro’s fingers working themselves into him. Shiro was a little rough, though whether that was the product of his desire or more punishment for Keith, Keith didn’t know or care. Keith moaned and gasped, words spilling from his mouth.

“Shiro, please. More. More!” Keith wanted him. Keith wanted all of him. “Fuck me. Fuck me _right now!_ ” He whined, wriggling his hips. Shiro gripped his thigh firmly with his free hand, fingers working in and out of Keith’s ass with incredibly dirty sounds.  

“You’re so cute like this.” Shiro breathed, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his dick. He pressed his cock against Keith’s asshole, sliding in slowly, so slowly. Keith whined, trying to thrust his ass back, his voice cracking.

“I need it. I need it _faster_ , Shiro. _Shiro!_ ” Keith was beyond pride, his fingers going to grip the bed sheets beneath him. His cock was aching. He needed Shiro _now_. Shiro bottomed out inside of him, giving Keith a moment to adjust before he pulled out, his hands tight on Keith’s hips to keep him from squirming back. He kept his pace slow and steady, driving Keith wild. “Shiro! Faster!” Keith whimpered, looking over his shoulder at him, clawing at the sheets.

“Yeah?” Shiro groaned, “Say ‘Please’.” He ordered, grinding his hips against Keith’s ass.

Keith let out a desperate sound, his dark eyes clouded with need. “Please.” He croaked, “Pretty please. Pretty, pretty please. Please. _Please_.”

“Good boy.” Shiro murmured, pulling out slowly, before snapping his hips forward. Keith’s mouth opened wide, and he let out a broken moan. The strength of Shiro’s thrusts forced his face back down against the bed with a grunt. Keith was somewhere between begging and screaming and he loved it all. Shiro’s hand came around to stroke Keith’s dick once, twice, and Keith sobbed in relief when he came, his entire body winding up like a spring, only for Shiro to fuck him to pieces again. Shiro’s breathing grew heavy, the older man groaning and praising Keith with ‘good kitten’ and ‘so beautiful’ until he came inside Keith with a moan.

Keith couldn’t move, and he was perfectly okay with that. He was not okay with Shiro pulling out of him and moving off the bed though.

“No.” He murmured, looking at Shiro. “Stay.” Shiro looked back at him, love in his eyes.

“I need to get something to clean you up.” He pointed out. Keith slipped fully down onto the bed, his legs spread lewdly, so Shiro could see his cum dripping out of Keith’s asshole. Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, looking up at Keith’s face, only to see _that_ look in his eye.

“Stay. I want more.” Keith whined, softer now, and Shiro moved back towards him like a magnet, pulling the smaller man into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1-800-SIN-SMUT, how did you like your order? 
> 
> Leave a comment! They sustain my delicate writer brain.


	4. A Visit from the Big Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is starting to get the hand of things. Just in time for Zarkon to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late, I was volunteering at an event at ended up coming home past midnight! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy, there's a bit of sweetness at the end ;D

**LANCE**

 

A week later and Lance was finally getting the job down. He was a professional on the register, and great with drinks until the rushes hit, but usually Shiro or Keith would step up to help him out when those happened. He and Keith also hadn’t fought since Day 1, at least not beyond childish insults and name-calling. They both quickly stopped whenever Shiro sent them a look, dissolving into glares and side eyes.

“Lance!” Pidge called out, catching him mid flirt with a _lovely_ lady customer. “Here are your tips for the week!” Lance glanced over, nearly the missing the catch on a baggie of bills that Pidge chucked at him. Lance fumbled, but managed to catch it before it hit the floor. He looked back at the customer.

“Nailed it.” He said with a flashy grin, earning a giggle. “Now, my lovely lady, if you wouldn’t might waiting for your drink at the end, Keith would be more than happy to serve it to you. I know _I_ would.”The customer, her hair dyed a pretty cerulean blue, giggled again, before taking her receipt and walking down the counter with a wave. She had been the last customer in line, so Lance took out the baggie of tips and-holy shit that was a lot of bills. “Sweet! I didn’t realize I made this much in tips!” Lance crowed, bouncing up at down. He could already imagine what he was going to spend the money on, probably food, probably _pizza_.  

“ _We_ made in tips.” Pidge corrected, nudging up their glasses. “I take the weekly total of tips earned and divide it evenly among the baristas, depending on the hours that they worked. So, if you want to be realistic, it’s _Shiro_ earning you most of that tip money.” Pidge shrugged their shoulders at the look Lance gave them. “Hey, I’m just being honest, man. The ladies love him.”

More than the ladies, Lance thought, looking to Shiro. He was wiping down the tables out on the cafe floor. A small group of people, male and female, had crowded around him. Shiro didn’t seem annoyed at all. He managed to keep wiping down the tables (the group literally moved around him like a herd) and keep up the conversation as well. Lance glanced over to Keith, who had finished his drinks and was watching Shiro make his rounds. Keith’s gaze was a lazy kind of sated, like he was satisfied about something that didn’t even need explaining. Lance was horrified to find out that it looked kind of sexy on Keith. _No way_. No gay crisis with _Keith_ of all people. Shiro was understandable. Shiro could have made the guy they invented the ruler after curve like a rainbow. Keith was completely _not_ Lance’s type.

Probably.

Kinda.

Maybe.

Just a bit.

Lance decided to make conversation, mainly to spark Keith’s naturally assholish personality, which would in turn stamp out any blossoming gay thoughts floating through Lance’s head. He opened his mouth, closing it when Keith’s gaze changed from serene to completely annoyed.

Holy shit, could Keith read his mind?

Lance doubted it, so instead he looked over to where Keith was staring. Keith was staring at Shiro, or more likely the fact that Shiro was currently being hugged by a young woman. Shiro looked surprised at the contact, like he hadn’t expected it. Lance gawked back at Keith. Was Keith _jealous_ because Shiro got the hugs from the ladies? Lance was a little jealous. Though honestly he could have been on either side of that fence (the hugging Shiro or the being hugged side) and he would have been fine.

He didn’t expect jealousy from Keith though. Keith looked like the kind of guy that jerked off to the idea of punching people in the face. And not even in a sexy way. More in a repressed anger sort of way.

Shiro looked over at the bar then, directly at Keith. Lance wondered if the two of them had fought about the lady customers before. He doubted it though. He couldn't picture getting in an argument with anyone. Shiro gently unwrapped the girl from his body, speaking slowly and calmly. The girl looked slightly embarrassed, but had a glint in her eye that said she could have died in that moment and would have gone with peace. Lance honestly couldn't fault her for that.

The small above the door jingled merrily, and Lance looked up to greet the incoming customer.

“Hello!” He said cheerfully, looking to the door. A man was standing there, a huge man. He was taller that Shiro and as wide as Hunk. But while Hunk was a tubby dude, this guy was buff as fuck in a purple suit. His hair was slicked back and his eyes glittered like gold chips. He looked over at Lance’s greeting, his face set in a deep scowl. “Oh, okay then.” Lance said, slapping a hand over his mouth when he realized that he’d said that aloud.

“Zarkon.” Shiro spoke up, his voice flat. Lance looked over to see that Shiro eyes were fixed on the man, a frown on his face. Shiro stepped forward, placing himself between the newcomer and the group of customers that had been milling around him seconds before.

“Ah, yes. Mr. Shirogane.” Zarkon greeted, his voice a deep rumble. “Is Alfor’s daughter in? I have business to discuss with her.”

“If the business is buying up the cafe, then I can tell you the answer is already ‘no’.” Shiro answered back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, consider that the reason why I’m not here to discuss such matters with _you_.” Zarkon answered curtly, his tone dangerous. Lance tensed up, wondering if this dude would start a fight. Shiro looked like he was expecting a fight. Keith looked like he was ready to dive over the counter to tackle the guy to the ground. Pidge was standing by the smoothie station, gripping a cup like they were completely ready to chuck it at Zarkon’s head. Even Hunk had peeked his head out of the kitchen, frying pan in hand. Lance would have joined in. It would have felt wrong not to. Especially since Lance had a feeling it was going to take all five of them to take down this Zarkon guy if it came down to it.

“Allura isn’t in right now. So just leave.” Keith spat out, earning a look from Zarkon. Zarkon’s lip curled.

“If I wanted to be spoken to by the son of a whore, I’d take a trip down to the seedier parts of the town.” Zarkon said, shocking the entire cafe into silence. Lance’s jaw dropped, and he looked at Keith.

Keith’s expression was a blur. He lunged forward, jumping up onto the counter, _snarling_ in Zarkon’s direction.

“Keith!” Lance dove forward, catching Keith around the waist. Lance, never one to buy unstylish, non-slip shoes, slipped awkwardly, pulling Keith down with him. They hit the floor behind the counter, Lance still clinging tightly to Keith’s waist.

“Let me go!” Keith yelled, twisting in Lance’s grip. A shadow felt over both of them, and moments later Hunk had them both in his arms, yanking them off the ground in a huge bear hug. Lance would have been impressed if Keith wasn’t looking at him with a face that could have probably killed him.

Hunk turned to carry them both into the kitchen not even grunting with the effort. Behind him Lance could make out shouting on the floor, a mix of Pidge and Shiro’s. He heard the edge of Zarkon’s reply as Hunk pulled them into the next room.

“It’s _hardly_ inappropriate if it’s the truth.”

_What a bastard._

Hunk sat them both down on the kitchen table before releasing them, his eyes full of worry. Keith thrashed in Lance’s grip until Lance was forced to let him go. Keith hit the ground, looking at the kitchen door with fire in his eyes. Hunk stepped in front of it, effectively blocking the doorway from view.

“Nuhuh, man.” Hunk said, shaking his head. “You need to cool off. Drink some water, eat a cookie.” Keith looked like he was seriously weighing the option of dropping Hunk right then and there. Hunk’s face melted into a sad look. “Listen, Keith, buddy. What Zarkon said was completely out of line, but you can’t punch him in the face. He’d sue the cafe into the ground, and that’s _exactly_ what he wants.” Hunk held out his hands gently. Keith swore, twisting on his heel and walking to the break room. Neither Lance nor Hunk followed. Hunk silently turned his attention back to baking, a frown on his face. Lance studied him for a moment, before deciding to ask.

“Was what Zarkon said true? About Keith’s mom?”

“Does it matter? Keith is Keith, dude. And he has a right to his own privacy.” Hunk crossed his arms over his chest. ”You’re more than welcome to ask him, but he doesn’t like talking about his family.”

“No, he doesn’t.”

Lance and Hunk looked up to see Shiro in the kitchen doorway. Shiro looked around, his eyes resting on the break room door. He paused a moment, before he stepped up to Lance, pulling the college student into a hug. Lance sputtered, too stunned to hug Shiro back. Gay crisis. _Gay cris_ -“Thanks, Lance. For catching Keith.” Shiro said his voice serious. He turned and clapped Hunk on the back. “You too. You both just saved the cafe.” 

Lance laughed nervously. “Does that mean I’ll get a raise?” He asked, recovering fast enough to wink at Shiro. Shiro smiled, though it was strained.

“I’d ask Allura tomorrow, though more than likely she’ll offer Keith a raise for trying to deck Zarkon.” Shiro said, turning and walking into the break room. “Lance, help Pidge out front, would you?” Lance nodded his head, hopping off the kitchen table to walk out front.

A few of the regulars glanced nervously in his direction. Lance could feel the change in the air. Zarkon was gone, but everyone was still nervous from his visit. Lance flashed them all a big smile.

“Never fear, ladies. I, _singlehandedly_ , pulled Keith back from the brink of madness!” He bowed deeply. This brought out a few nervous laughs.

“More like tripped, fell and dragged Keith down with you.” Pidge answered, drawing out a few more laughs. They pointed at the register. “Hop on there, I’m in the middle of making drinks.” Lance went willingly, striking up a conversation with his next customer. The thought of Zarkon and Keith weighed on his mind.

 

* * *

 

About ten minutes later the register ran out of receipt paper, and Pidge had told him that the spare rolls were kept in the break room by Coran’s desk. Lance walked back to get some more, before remembering that Shiro and Keith were still back there talking. He tensed, determined to sneak by them carefully.

He took a few steps into the break room, surprised when he didn’t see either of them. Lance shrugged, walking over to Coran’s desk and looking around for the receipt rolls. He blinked, looking up when he heard a strange noise. His gaze moved over to the corner of the break room, hidden from the doorway by a tall stack of boxes.

He nearly screamed.

 _Shiro_ had _Keith_ pressed against the wall, their lips were moving against each other's like they were glued together. Keith’s thighs were around Shiro’s hips, and they were close enough that if they had been naked they could have been-could have-

Lance all but tripped out of the break room, looking at Hunk with wide eyes. Hunk looked over at him in mild confusion.

“You okay, dude?” Hunk asked, frowning at the look on Lance's face.

“S-Sh-Sh-Sh-” Lance gave up on that name. “K-Keith!”

“Oh, uh, were they kissing or something in there?” Hunk cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “They’ve been dating for a long time now, so you know, it happens.” He shrugged, looking back at his cookies.

Kissing wasn’t the word Lance would use. He would have used the phrase ‘giving hopeless guys in the middle of a serious gay crisis a semi at work’.

He cleared his throat, thinking of anything other than the fact that his two work crushes were currently _shoving their tongues_ down each others’ throats, and walked back out on the floor.

“What about the receipt paper?” Pidge asked, noticing that Lance was empty-handed. Lance cracked a weak smile.

“Couldn’t find it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, sweets. :^)
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them! Also the girl that hugs Shiro is a reference to my tumblr wife potato-vagina, who constantly gushes over my writing and motivates me. Luv ya bby <3


	5. One to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro have a heart-to-heart. Later, Keith and a bunch of Zarkon's nerds have a fist-to-fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with a bit of Sheith here, melting into that good Shklance.

**KEITH**

 

Keith hated apologizing. He hated it because 9 times out of 10, more like 99 times out of a 100, he knew exactly the fuck he had been doing, consequences be damned.

The situation with Lance was different though. Keith hadn’t been mad at him, just too angry at Zarkon insulting his mother to care who got burned. Shiro had kissed the rage out of him, had soothed his mind. And in hindsight, Keith had been really shitty towards Lance. Lance, who never shut up, had all but stopped talking to him. Sometimes Keith would notice Lance staring at him intently, but Lance always looked away without a word. It was alarming how much that upset him. If anything, it felt kind of lonely, which was ridiculous because he had _Shiro_. He wasn’t alone.

Case in point, Shiro was currently brushing his hair free of any knots as they sat in bed together. One of Shiro’s nightmares had woken them both up. Shiro had apologized, but Keith had shushed him and went to make some coffee and settle in for a moment of quiet peace. It was a little past 3 a.m. when Keith looked back at Shiro, a frown on his face.

“Shiro. We need to talk about Lance.” Keith began, rubbing his fingers against the warm coffee mug in his hands.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, looking at him. “It this about him not talking to you?”

“Yeah...” Keith frowned, looking away. “It’s upsetting. Almost as upsetting as if you didn’t talk to me, which you never would, but-”

“I know what you mean.” Shiro said, “He’s charming in his own way, and rather cute.”

“Cute.” Keith echoed, before sipping at his coffee. It honestly just tasted like watered down espresso. “Yeah, fuck. He is cute. He just never shuts up.”

“I thought you were upset _because_ he wasn’t talking to you?” Shiro mused. Keith sent him a dry look.

“It’s complicated.” He paused. “He’s cute, but I have you.”

“He is cute, _and_ I have you.” Shiro responded, leaning forward to kiss Keith’s shoulder. “We’ve discussed polyamory before. If you wanted to ask…”

“He wouldn’t want to.” Keith said hastily, looking away. “Have you seen the way he flirts with the girls? He’s totally straight.” Shiro paused, a smile on his face, before humming in agreement.

“Yeah, probably.” Shiro said, shrugging it off. “At the very least, you should apologize to him. Maybe he’ll start talking to you again.” He teased. Keith downed the rest of his coffee, before climbing out of bed.

“Don’t you find it weird that your boyfriend has a crush on another dude?” Keith asked dryly. Shiro shrugged.

“He’s cute. And sweet. I wouldn't mind seeing how things go.” Shiro answered easily.

* * *

 

Having a boyfriend for a manager had it’s perks. Keith and Lance _mysteriously_ had their lunch breaks at the same time later that day, and while Lance looked content to hide in the kitchen for half and hour, Keith had other plans.

“Lance!” Keith called out, watching the barista jump. “Come over here, I need to talk to you.” Lance turned to look at him, his expression like that of a kicked puppy. Fuck, Shiro was right. He was _cute_.

“Sup, dude?” Lance greeted, walking over to Keith. Keith crossed his arms, looking Lance up and down.

“You...You don’t talk to me anymore.” Keith pointed out. “Ever since that thing with Zarkon.” He paused, gauging Lance’s reaction.

“Oh, right. The Zarkon thing.” Lance laughed nervously. “You were so mad, I just figured-”

“I was pissed.” Keith agreed, nodding his head. “But at Zarkon, not you. If I made you think I hate you, I don’t. We’re all in this together, and because of you I’m not in a jail cell somewhere while Shiro tries to post bail.” Keith waited a beat. “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” Lance gawked at him for a full minute.

“Did you just...apologize?” Lance asked, his eyes comically wife. He turned to look at Hunk. “Did you hear that? _Keith_ apologized!”

“I heard it!” Hunk called back with a smile.

“I can’t believe it!” Lance shouted. “You actually said ‘sorry’ for something!” Lance bounced up and down on his toes, laughing. Keith sighed, looking away with a pout.

Oh yeah, Lance was cute.

But he was also an _idiot_.

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon Keith and Lance were busy stacking chairs on tables so Pidge could mop the floors. Lance was still preening, and back to running his mouth. Keith snapped at him on occasion, but if anything that only made Lance talk _more_.

Honestly, he had been worried that Keith had noticed him walking in on him and Shiro, but apparently not. Lance was fine with that. He was also completely fine with dragging that secret with him to the grave.

“Hey, Keith. Are we still going to that club?” Pidge asked as they brought the mop bucket out onto the cafe floor.

“Huh? What club?” Lance asked, looking between the two of them. If he had to pick an order of 'most likely to go to a club' to 'most likely to stay home' then Coran would have topped a solid half of the cafe staff, Pidge and Keith included.

“It’s a gay club.” Keith answered back curtly, not looking up from stacking the chairs. “I doubt you’d be interested.” He didn’t notice how red Lance’s face turned, but Pidge sure as hell did.

“Sometimes we all meet up there after the cafe closes. Hunk knows a few of the bartenders from his metal shop class and likes to bring in some business for them, mainly by dragging Shiro in to stir up the boys. I’m not gay, but I go anyways.” Pidge said, mopping away at the floor. “It’s fun, even if the music’s a bit loud. And sometimes there’s this old lady there named Ryner and she knows _everything_ about computers, it’s so cool! She walked me through this setup that runs better than my build at home, and at half the price!” Pidge was ranting now, losing Lance quickly. “But yeah, Lance, you should totally come!” Pidge told him, catching themself mid-rant.

“Well, I guess I’ll come. Though I don’t know what to wear.” Lance hummed, considering. He'd only gone clubbing a few times with a group of girls back in his senior year. The dancing had been fun, but Lance flat out refused to be caught out past his curfew. His mother would have murdered him to set an example for his siblings.

“We’re heading there after work, so what you’re wearing will have to do.” Pidge answered, going back to mopping. Lance made a distressed sound, gesturing to his apron. Keith snorted, turning to walk back behind the bar. Lance glanced up when he heard Shiro and Hunk enter through the front door, holding up bags of takeout. The whole gang was now here, minus Coran and Allura, who both had planned to come in early to receive tomorrow’s shipment. The pair had been on alert ever since Zarkon’s visit, putting in overtime with Shiro and Keith. Lance, Pidge and Hunk all stayed firmly under forty hours a week. Allura was forcibly supportive of their education and school, refusing to let themselves get tired out on her behalf. _Voltron_ closed at seven, so the group ate a dinner in the back room before heading out. The club was a few blocks down from the cafe, and the life in the area changed drastically once the bars started opening. People in everything from suits to booty shorts walked around, some of them filtering into a club called _Kerberos_.

“Isn’t this supposed to be like, super early for clubbing?” Lance pointed at the sun currently setting across the cityscape. “Look, the sun’s still up!”

“Well, for one thing, I don’t plan on staying out too late.” Shiro told him.

“Not to mention,” Pidge spoke up, "all the crazy drugged up teenagers come out at night. The club is more calm in the early evening.”

“Ok, fair, but-”

“No ‘but’s.” Shiro cut Lance off, slinging an arm around his neck. “You shouldn’t do anything to mess up your sleep schedule regardless.” He said, his tone fatherly. Lance pouted, but didn’t complain. Hunk bumped fists with the bouncer, and they all got in free of charge. Lance glanced around and noticed a quite a few people eyeing Shiro get in line for _Kerberos_. Pidge wasn't kidding.

_Kerberos_ had this cool, spacey vibe to it. Blacklight stars dotted the ceiling, and the dance floor lit up with flashes of different planets in the solar system. The walls were lined with tables, and a electric blue bar sat at the back wall of the club. All in all the place was pretty nice, girls were grinding on girls and guys were grinding on guys. Lance liked this space more than he thought he would. Pidge quickly disappeared to go talk to an older woman with silver hair and distinct blue-green eyes standing near the bar. Hunk found them all a table, pulling the three of them over to sit down at it. Shiro was the only one who could legally drink, but he settled for a Shirley Temple. Keith looked like he wanted to bribe Shiro into getting him alcohol, but Shiro was having none of it.

Part of Lance wanted to out and dance, to socialize and make friends like he did everywhere. But half of his socializing was flirting, and this was a gay bar, meaning that he would have ended up flirting plenty with a bunch of dudes. Lance may have been in the middle of a gay crisis, but his gay crisis was currently focused on two people in particular. So, instead Lance got a Coke and settled down at a table with Shiro, Keith and Hunk. He watched Shiro and Keith out of the side of his eye like the lowkey creeper he was. Now that they weren't at work, they were a bit more intimate. Shiro’s arm was around Keith’s shoulders as he chatting with them over the music. Keith’s gaze was elsewhere, focused on something in the distance. Lance looked to follow his gaze, only to see the dance floor. Keith squirmed out of Shiro’s arms, earning a confused look.

“Be right back.” Keith mouthed, going out onto the dance floor. Shiro looked after him for a moment, frowning, before turning back to Hunk and Lance, continuing his story about the different kind of street food he saw while touring with the military.

After a few minutes of Shiro creeping them out about stories of eating live bugs, Lance finished his Coke and stood up to get another. As he was walking towards the bar, he caught sight of a mullet by the club entrance. Keith had a hard set to his jaw, his eyes burning as made his way for the doors. Lance blinked, glancing back at their table before following after Keith. Keith exited the club onto the street, Lance following after him once the crowd had cleared enough for him to do so. Lance searched around for him, coughing slightly on the cigarette smoke from some of the club goers lounging on the curb. He finally caught sight of Keith down at the street corner, surrounded by five guys in purple suits. They were larger than him, and all of them had an ugly look on their face.

_Oh no._

Lance spun back towards the club, ready to bolt to Shiro and Hunk, looking back when he heard a shout. One of the suits had grabbed Keith by the front of his shirt. If anything Keith didn’t look scared.

He looked _excited_.

Keith slammed his fist into the suit’s face and the man crumpled. Two more grabbed at his arms and a third went to slam his fist into Keith’s stomach. Keith kicked out at him, nailing the guy in the hip as the fourth suit punched Keith hard in the jaw.

Lance broke into a sprint, not sure why he was running _towards_ the fight and not away. The extend of Lance's fighting skills came from wrestling with his siblings for food, or occasionally beating the crap out of some kid that bullied his younger brothers. The smart thing would have been to get Shiro with his roboarm and Hunk with his sheer body mass. The smarter thing would have been to tell club security and let them handle it.

But Lance was not smart, and the sight of Keith grimacing, blood running down his chin, made Lance slam into one of the suits holding onto Keith. They all hit the ground, but Keith was up first, twisting to his feet and slamming his heel into the side of the fourth suit’s knee. The man yelped, collapsing onto the ground, clutching at his leg. Keith whirled around, cracking his elbow into the third suit’s chin, driving him back a few steps.

Lance was so shocked by the brutal way Keith fought, that he was caught off guard by one of other suits grabbing him and slamming his back into the ground. His head cracked against the pavement and Lance felt more than heard the ringing in his ears. He was vaguely aware of Keith looking at him, eyes wide and lips moving, but Lance couldn’t hear what he was saying. The ringing slowly subsided, in time for Lance to watch a black blur slam into one of the suits.

Shiro looked _pissed_ , and showed it as he grabbed one of the suits by the arm and threw him into another one with _just one hand_.

Okay, it was the robohand, but that didn’t matter. Holy shit.

Hunk was there next, grabbing two more by the neck and cracking their heads together with enough force to make Lance’s ears start ringing again. Keith was on top of the last suit, the one that had knocked down Lance. Keith’s fist was bloody and his eyes were a dark storm as he slammed his knuckles into the guy’s face over and over again. Shiro moved to pull him off while Hunk knelt behind Lance, helping him sit up.

Pidge ran over, security on their heels.  

“Guys, are you-Lance! You’re _bleeding!_ ” Lance blinked up at Pidge wearily, suddenly aware that all eyes were on him, save the groaning suits lying on the ground. Keith knelt down next to him, his eyes soft and worried. His right hand was a mess and his cheek was already starting to swell. Keith reached behind Lance gingerly with his left hand. Lance yelped at the sharp pain in the back of his head, watching as Keith pulled his hand back, blood on his fingertips. Lance blinked down at those in mild confusion.

“Is that my blood?” He asked, because he honestly couldn’t tell. Keith frowned at him. Shiro was already in motion.

“I’m calling an ambulance. And the police.” He said, pulling out his phone.

“Already did.” Pidge answered, and true to their word, sirens sounded in the distance. Lance giggled, earning their attention.

“It’s funny. Ambulance.” His words were met with blank stares. “Guys. Am. Bu. _Lance_? It has my name in it!" Shiro swore under his breath, his face full of concern. He was super hot, even when worried. Lance blinked when Keith’s hand cupped the side of his face.

“Why did you join in? You can’t fight worth shit.” Keith muttered, but the worry on his face was transparent. Lance looked at him, blinking slowly. If he had a filter then it certainly didn't feel like working now.

“They hit your face.” Lance answered, as if it was obvious. “Your face is too cute, even when you frown. It was an injustice.” Keith actually blushed, and Lance laughed, his voice drowned by the wail of the sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alright guys, I'm a nurse. I know how to handle this.
> 
> Also, leave a comment. I love them!


	6. Doctor's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets checked out of the hospital into Shiro and Keith's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barista Daddy POV coming up.

**SHIRO**

 

An anxious Keith was worse that crawling through enemy territory. Shiro could handle the latter any day of the week, but soothing Keith depended on the source of the anxiety, and in this case there was nothing Shiro could do but hold Keith as they waited in the hospital hallway. They’d called Allura, who had all but starting driving to Zarkon’s headquarters before Shiro managed to talk her down. Instead, she gave Keith and Lance the next few days off. More importantly, she gave Shiro the next few days off so he could keep an eye on the both of them. Lance was currently receiving a few stitches in his head and a slew of scans and tests to check for bleeding or brain damage. Keith had gotten his knuckles bandaged and a guilty conscious. All in all, not that bad. Shiro knew it could have been worse, much worse. Those suits had been armed, but they had underestimated both Keith and Lance.

The suits also weren’t talking, but it was obviously Zarkon's work. The police had them now, which was honestly for the best. If Shiro had a hold of them…

He shook the dark thoughts out of his head, kissing Keith gently.

Lance was rolled out in a wheelchair about an hour later. He was expected to come back in a week to get his stitches removed and go through another round of tests to make sure he was genuinely fine. Since his scans had come back negative for any signs of bleeding or excessive trauma and his x-ray showed no fractures along his skull, Lance was discharged around 1 a.m. into Shiro and Keith's care.

Lance was living in a single dorm, but the doctor had warned against him staying at home alone with a head injury. So instead Lance was staying at Shiro and Keith’s house for the week. Shiro had insisted, and Keith had agreed as well. If Lance had even thought about saying 'no' his nurse had firmly chased those thoughts out of his head by scaring him with stories of previous patients that went home alone, only to pass out and die with no one finding the body for days afterwards.

Shiro called an Uber, soon enough the trio pulled up to a small apartment complex a few blocks away from the cafe. Lance could walk just fine, but Shiro still kept an arm around him, helping him up the stairs of the apartment building. Lance apparently felt like he was swooning, and said as much. Shiro flashed him a kind smile, leading him into their home.

It was small and cozy, with few things in it. There was a TV and couch in the living room, an impressive kitchen for Keith's hobbies, and a single bedroom and bathroom. It was all Shiro and Keith really needed. They weren’t the kind of people to carry around extra baggage.

“Am I crashing on the couch?” Lance slurred like a drunk at last call. Shiro still had an arm around him while Keith was helping him take off his shoes at the entrance.

“No, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Shiro replied. "You and Keith can sleep on the bed, it’ll be better for your recovery.”

“You want me to sleep with your _boyfriend?_ ” Lance laughed at that, nearly stumbling. Keith’s hands shot out to catch him and Shiro tightened his grip into a vice. “I didn’t know you guys were into that!” Neither Shiro nor Keith replied for a moment. Shiro looked at Keith, who was blushing.

“Come on, you idiot, let’s get you to bed before you fall and crack your head open _again_.” Keith finally replied, pulling Lance out of Shiro's arms and dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Shiro, I’m going to go have sex with your boyfriend, bye!” Lance said airily. Shiro smiled, amused, waving back. He went to grab them both something to drink. The hospital had sent them home with a pharmacy bag of medication for both Lance and Keith. Shiro pulled it out of his pocket, reading it over for the sixth time in the past two hours. He grabbed two water bottles out of the fridge, checking the time. The nurse had stressed to him the importance of not overdoing any meds while Lance had a head injury, and Shiro had firmly taken note. Keith was also feeling pretty sore from the fight, even if he refused to say anything, so Shiro grabbed him a bottle of Tylenol off the kitchen counter. Shiro turned to walk for the bedroom, already counting through Lance’s medication, tucking the water bottles under his arm. When he entered the room, Lance was stretched out across their bed, his face buried in a pillow. Keith was standing by the bed, plugging their phones into chargers. 

“Here. The nurse said you could just take Tylenol.” Shiro held out the pill bottle to Keith, along with a bottle of water. Keith took the water but shook his head at the meds.

“I don’t need them, Lance does.” Keith said, cracking open the water bottle and taking a sip.

“Lance has enough pain medication to knock all of us out for three days.” Shiro said mildly, opening the Tylenol container and shaking out three tablets. “Take the pills.” He told him, his voice dropping an octave. Keith grumbled, taking the pills and dry swallowing them between sips of water. “Good.” Shiro turned his attention to Lance. “If he wakes up before I do let me know. The nurse said he needs to take these pills whenever he’s in pain.”

“Mkay.” Keith answered, lying down next to Lance. He curled up on his side, watching Lance sleep intently. Shiro could see the tense lines in Keith's body, like he was about to crack in two.

“...Are you okay?” Shiro asked, reaching out to place his hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Keith said after a moment, his cheeks growing red. “He called my face ‘cute’. I don’t know if I should be pissed off or not.” He said, looking at Shiro. Shiro smiled knowingly.

“How about we ask for a bit of clarification once he feels better?” He suggested. Keith nodded his head, eyes blinking sleepily. “Good, now get some rest.” Keith's eyes slid closed, his body relaxing into the bed. Shiro watched the two of them for a moment longer, taking in the sight of the wounds across their bodies. He grit his teeth, turning and leaving for the living room.

Zarkon was going to pay.

 

* * *

**LANCE**

The next morning was like waking up on the fresh side of hell.

His mouth was dry and empty, and his head hurt like no other, running down along the back of his neck into his shoulders. Lance honestly just wanted to crawl into his bed and die.

This was _a_ bed, but not _his_ bed. He could tell. It was too big and too soft.

So, who’s bed was it?

Lance tried to move. Big mistake. He immediately groaned in pain.

“Lance?” Keith called out, his voice unbearably loud. Lance whined, turning his face into the pillow.

“Whispers.” He murmured, raising a hand and weakly waving it towards the source of Keith's voice. "Gentle noises for me." 

“Lance.” It was Shiro’s voice now, _and_ he was speaking softly. God, Lance might even be in love. “I have your meds, and some water. Go ahead and take them.”

“Just let me die in peace.” Lance whined, closing his eyes. He wasn't in complete pain to be honest. He was somewhere between medicated and exhausted, and he honestly felt like the world was made up of lumpy cotton balls. Shiro and Keith were silent for a moment, and then hands were on his body, forcing him to roll ove-holy shit Shiro was _shirtless_. Lance was ready to die, well almost ready. He reached out, running his fingers down Shiro’s bare chest. Worth. _So_ worth. “Okay, now let me die.” He declared, going limp in their arms. Shiro looked amused, while Keith looked concerned.

“Is that the meds doing that?” Keith asked, his voice softer this time. Lance made the mental note that Keith could, in fact, listen to directions. He apparently had never listened to Lance before because he hadn't gotten a hole in his head protecting him. Shiro shrugged at Keith, holding the pills out to Lance.

“Partially.” Shiro looked at Lance. Lance looked right on back. Five hours in a hospital was totally worth this experience. “Take the meds like a good boy, Lance. If you do Keith and I will serve you breakfast in bed.” He offered, smiling at him. Lance took the pills and swallowed them down with water eagerly, and then he drained the bottle. Water felt so amazing on his tongue, even better than fresh baked pizza.

“Easy.” Shiro soothed, reaching out to take the water bottle. “You’ll make yourself sick otherwise.”  

“Sick is fine. I thought I was going to die last night.” Lance replied, letting Shiro pull him into a sitting position. Keith slinked off the bed, also shirtless. This was like the Best Dream Ever: Gay Crisis Fantasy Edition. Keith walked out of the bedroom without a snarky word in his direction. Lance was sure this was a dream. He had woken up to not only shirtless Shiro, but also shirtless Keith and they both were treating him like he was a princess. He looked at Shiro with a dopey smile. “Your boyfriend is great in bed.” He joked. Shiro looked at him, his gaze full of heat.

“Yes,” Shiro answered lowly, “he is.” Lance blinked at that. His dream Shiro was always dependable and sweet, like those strawberry candies that his abuela handed out whenever his family came to visit her. This Shiro was like the wet dream edition, which was weird because Lance may have been having a gay crisis, but he had yet to have a wet dream involving Shiro and Keith. He was more than ready to start, but...

It was at that moment Lance realized that he wasn't dreaming and - _oh my god_. He had called Keith _cute._ He had flirted with _both_ of them. He had just stroked Shiro’s chest like a baby goat at the petting zoo.

“Oh fuck.” Lance said. Shiro lifted a brow, and Lance’s face flushed. “Not like that!”

“Right.” Shiro said, amused, “Keith and I would never have sex with you when you have twelve stitches in your head, so relax.” Lance wasn’t going to say he was disappointed, not when both Shiro and Keith were shirtless in the same apartment as him. That alone was enough material for his gay crisis needs for years. He'd settle.

“I’m sorry.” Lance said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to, I know you guys are…”

“It’s fine. We can talk about it later.” Shiro said, smiling warmly. Lance wanted to melt in his arms. He did so. They both looked up when Keith reentered the room, holding a serving tray. Keith set the tray down in Lance’s lap, and Lance marveled at what he was looking at.

It was rice porridge, he knew that much, but mixed in with the rice were bits of finely diced vegetables, including carrots, corn, mushrooms, and broccoli. It also looked like an egg was mixed in there as well. It was sitting neatly in a bowl, with a side of sliced green onions and a bit of soy sauce and sesame oil. Lance’s mouth watered at the sight, and he watched as Keith took the time to throw some green onions onto the porridge, taking a spoon and mixing in some some soy sauce and sesame oil in as well.

“Oh my god, did you _make_ this?” Lance asked, looking up at Keith. Keith shrugged.

“Shiro can’t cook for shit.” Keith answered easily. “And what I told Hunk was true. You can just google how to cook these days, there’s no need for culinary school.”

“You went to culinary school?” Lance asked, eyes wide. Keith didn't seem like the kind of guy that had the patience to wait for a soufflé to rise. 

“Went.” Keith shrugged. “I like working at the cafe more. Now eat.” He said, looking at Lance. Lance finally got a good look at him. There was a dark, angry bruise forming along Keith’s right cheek. Keith noticed his stare and grinned. “You should see the other guys.”

“Let’s not.” Shiro said mildly. “Keith, weren’t you going to shower?”

“Yeah, but then Sleeping Beauty woke up.” Keith looked over at Lance. Lance laughed, batting his eyelashes.

“Aww, are you calling me beautiful?” Lance asked, half-joking.

“Yes.” Keith deadpanned, looking Lance straight in the eye. Lance sputtered, looking down at his porridge.

“Dude, that’s kind of-”

“Gay? Yes, have you met my boyfriend?” Keith asked, his tone sarcastic.

“Yeah, your _boyfriend_. As in you two are totally dating right now and I’m not going to ruin that just because I’m having a college gay crisis!” Lance retorted, glaring back at Keith.

Shiro and Keith stared at him for a moment, before bursting out laughing. Keith almost rolled to the floor, and Shiro was clutching at his stomach. Lance could feel all of the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“A _crisis?_ Jesus fuck, Lance!” Keith buried his face into the comforter to muffle his hysterical laughter. “ _I’m fucking crying..!_ ”

“It is a crisis!” Lance shot back, his face redder than Keith's wardrobe. “I totally like girls! Just look at Allura! She’s gorgeous!”

“Lance,” Shiro laughed, shaking his head, “there’s a word for that. It’s called being bisexual.” He told him. Lance paused.

Oh.

_Ohhhhhhhhhh._

“W-well, okay that’s fair.” He admitted. Keith was still giggling into the comforter. “But it’s not like I had gay thoughts before the two of you, so I couldn’t have known!” Lance said, looking back at Shiro. Shiro’s gaze fixed on him with those words.

“Oh really?” Shiro asked, his voice sending a jolt through Lance's body. “What kind of gay thoughts?” He looked at Lance, his gaze curious. Oh god, Lance was going to need a priest to bless an ocean to wash away all the gay thoughts in his head right now.

“You said we couldn’t do gay shit with him until his stitches got removed, remember?” Keith spoke up. Lance glanced over. Keith had turned his face away from the comforter, his cheeks flushed and his hair messed up from laughing. He looked hot even with that bruise taking up a good quarter of his face. Shiro apparently agreed because he reached out to run a hand through Keith’s hair. A noise escaped Keith’s throat and Lance unintentionally licked his lips. “Though I’m down.” Keith said, watching him.

“No, I was right before. We’ll wait until his stitches are gone.” Shiro looked back at Lance, his face set back into that warm, friendly smile. “You’re also on pain medication, so for all we know you could be having one big medicated trip right now.” Shiro reached out, his fingers brushing against Lance’s cheek. Lance leaned into that, sighing when Shiro cupped his cheek. No wonder Keith enjoyed that. Lance would have given up this week’s tips to have Shiro do it again.

Tips.

Work.

_Work!_

“Oh shit!” Lance jumped, nearly upsetting the tray in his lap. “Work! Oh SHIT! _SCHOOL!_ ” Yelling made his own head ache but Lance was too nervous to care. He blinked when Shiro placed his hands on his shoulders, forcing him to stay still.

“It’s all taken care of. Allura knows what happened and she’s giving you the week off.” Shiro said, running his hands up and down Lance's arms soothingly.

“And Pidge hacked your college email and emailed all your professors a doctor’s note.” Keith added, moving to Lance’s other side. “So, just shut up and eat the porridge before it gets cold.” He added, moving to lie back on the bed. He curled up next to Lance, his body all but pressed up against his thigh. Lance looked at Shiro, who smiled at him reassuringly. He sighed, forcing himself to relax, before picking up the spoon and taking a bite of the porridge.

He moaned in delight. Jesus _Christ_ , Keith could cook. Keith made a strangled noise next to him, and Lance looked over in confusion.

“Don’t eat like you’re having sex, idiot.” Keith said, turning his face into his arm. Lance had still seen how red it was, and he was due some revenge.

“But it’s so good!” He said, with a grin. He took another bite. He moaned again, completely intentional this time.

“I’ll show you good.” Keith replied back, climbing to his knees and placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance almost choked on his food.

“Easy, Keith.” Shiro said, sending him a look. “Stitches.”

“We don’t have to worry about him cracking his head open if he’s not on his back.” Keith answered back lowly. Lance’s brain was currently melting out of his ears at the mental image.

“No. The doctor specifically said no strenuous activities.” Shiro ordered, pulling out the Dad Voice. “Or did you actually want to hurt him?” Keith wilted a bit at that, even though Lance was more than willing. Was this porridge as good as sex? Maybe. Was this porridge as good as sex with both Shiro _and_ Keith? Hell to the no. Was the world still a mix of cotton balls and the haze from his medication? Hell yes.

“I’m fine.” Lance said, looking between the two of them. “Really. Totally. What stitches?” Keith moved away with a groan.

“Eat your food. I need a cold shower.” He added, climbing out of bed and making for the bathroom. Lance pouted after him, but he wasn't about to let the porridge go to waste. So instead Lance ate while Shiro proceeded to tell him about what went on yesterday after he’d been admitted to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hospital doctors are, in fact, huge cockblocks.


	7. Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance recovers from his injuries and returns to work, but there's still the matter of his attractive coworkers to sort out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prodigal son returns to his coffee shop.

**LANCE**

 

Lance was still staying at Shiro and Keith’s place. He was still flirting and being flirted at right back. But he didn’t know if flirting was a good word for it. Lance was flirting certainly, but Keith was in no way coy. He would look Lance straight in the eye and tell him how lucky he was that he still had his stitches in. Shiro didn’t flirt either, beyond subtle touches and smiles and the occasional look in his eye that made Lance squeak. Lance honestly didn't know how long things would last like this. When he went back to work, what would they do? How would they do it? Flirting was fine. Lance was an expert flirter, but did he know anything about being in a relationship with a guy? With two guys?

Absolutely not.

He kept flirting though, because the illusion that maybe he, Keith and Shiro might be able to work something out, something that Lance wouldn't screw up, was too good to resist. So Lance pushed away the thoughts of the future and enjoyed the days with them. Of being served breakfast in bed and watching TV and studying and just being near them. But after two days of ignoring real life, the three of them visited the cafe to check up on everyone else. Lance was surprised, and pleased, when a wave of regulars rushed over to him, nervously fawning over him.

“Lance, are you okay!?”

“We heard you were in the hospital!”

“You should be resting!”

“Easy, ladies.” Lance said, holding out his hands. “Allura wants me to take the rest of the week off, and then I’ll be right back here Sunday morning, just for you guys.” He followed this up with a wink. The group laughed, before ushering Lance to sit down at a table. Lance glanced over his shoulder to see that Shiro was talking to Coran at the counter, and Keith was behind the bar, already making drinks. He felt kind of guilty. He should probably check in with Allura and let her know how he was doing. He was pulled back to the group when Florona, a regular with streaks of pink hair, tugged on his arm.

“Lance, how did you end up in the hospital?” She asked. The others crowded in. Lance decided it was time to lay down some swagger.

“Ah, yes. You see, my buddy Keith got caught outnumbered by a group of jerks outside this club and I defended him with my life!” It was technically true, and the group gasped in surprise.

“Oh, wow!”

“Which club?”

“Oh, _Kerberos_?” Lance told them, shrugging. There was a collective pause as the group looked at him. Lance blinked.

“Lance, are _you?_ ”

“Oh my god, _oh my god!_ ”

“Lance, you’re gay?!”

“W-w-what?” Lance laughed nervously, his voice cracking. “What are you guys talking about?”

“Well, Kerberos is a gay club.” Nyma, another regular, pointed out practically. “So it would make sense.” Lance began to sweat. His regulars were as sharp as a box of tacks.

“W-well, you see…” Lance trailed off when something was placed in front of him. He looked up to see Keith standing there, his arms crossed. “Oh? Is this for me?” He asked, looking down at what he realized was a drink. The top of the mug was covered in a cone of whipped cream doused with a sprinkle of chocolate powder. A pink candy heart sat on top, the word ‘LOVE’ printed across it. It looked amazing. Nyma pulled out her phone and took a picture.

“Yeah, it’s just hot chocolate." Keith said, a hint of red on his cheeks. "Shiro said that you shouldn’t have coffee until you get your second checkup at the hospital.” He added, turning to walk back towards the bar. “Drink it before it gets too cold!” Lance stared after Keith, before looking over to Shiro. Shiro met his eyes and smiled warmly at him.

Lance looked back down at the hot chocolate with it’s candy heart.

“Okay,” he admitted to the group, his voice low. “I might be a little bit gay. _Just_ a bit.” He told them, a knot forming in his chest.

“Uh, yeah.”

“That’s fair.”

"Same."

 

* * *

 

 A few days later he was stitchless and cleared to work again. Lance would have liked to say he had adjusted well during his time away, but the cat was out of the bag, and he didn’t have whatever miracle pills the hospital had prescribed him to let him bravely flirt his way into Shiro and Keith's bedroom. The saving grace was that he went back to his dorm room at night, so Keith and Shiro didn’t exactly have the means of making full on any of their earlier promises. It gave Lance the slightest of breaks at the end of the day, when he wondered what the hell he was going to do with his love life.

That didn’t mean that the pressure to let up. Keith was blatant in his affections, making Lance dozens of delicious, beautiful drinks with everything from candy hearts in hot chocolate to hearts drawn in chocolate drizzle on his lattes to strawberries cut into heart shapes floating in his iced teas. Keith didn’t try to say anything while they were working, never one for PDA. But when he tried to talk to Lance during their breaks or at the end of the day Lance immediately found the most ridiculous excuse and ran away like a chicken. 

Shiro was a little easier, but barely. He had gotten more touchy-feelly, pressing his hands against Lance’s back, or petting his hair, or just outright hugging him. Shiro was a big hugger, but Keith liked to keep that in their apartment. His touches weren't as romantic, but that didn't mean that Lance's brain didn't sizzle on contact. Talking to Shiro outside was a no go as well, since Lance dissolved into a puddle whenever he struck up a non-work conversation.

Their interactions had become limited to work-friendly only, and Lance knew damn well that what Shiro and Keith had in store for him was anything _but_ work-friendly. It was his fault as well though, and he needed to figure something out before things crumbled apart. His group of regulars had assigned themselves the role of Lance’s Romance Support Group, and they were currently badgering him while he was wiping tables.

“Why don’t you just take things slow?” Nyma suggested. She had started an instagram page full of pictures of Keith’s drinks for Lance. She already had over 1,000 followers. “Let Keith woo you with a few more drinks? I’m about to hit the fifteen hundred mark on my instagram.”

“Or,” Luxum, Florona’s older cousin, interrupted. “You explain your feelings to them. They know you love them, right?” Lance flushed, looking at her.

“We haven’t even gone on a date!” He sputtered into a less than noisy cafe. He lowered his voice when Shiro looked their way. “Listen, ladies. It’s not as simple when you’re trying to date two guys at once.”

“Relationships are never simple, Lance.” It was Shay that spoke up this time. “But that’s what makes them so great! Working through your problems together!”

“Okay, but what if they only want to have sex with me?” Lance muttered, his face red.

“Uh, do it?” Nyma replied bluntly, earning a look from the rest of the group. “I mean, I’m just saying.” she shrugged, looking over to the counter with heated eyes. "That is some certified prime beef right there on that manager. And Keith looks like the type to enjoy tying you up and-"

"Okay! Enough! Shh!" Lance sputtered, his face beet red.

“Lance,” Shay placed a hand on his, “if they wanted something so…” she trailed off, blushing, “...physical, then I highly doubt Keith and Shiro would be acting this way around you. They’re trying to _woo_ you, not seduce you.” Lance paused, looking back over to the counter. Shiro and Keith were now talking to each other, while _staring at him_.

Lance swung his head around, staring intently at the table, firmly ignoring the looks everyone at said table gave him.

“I just don’t know.” He said, earning a collective groan from the girls.

“I swear I know bricks less dense than you.” Nyma sighed. Lance sent her a half-hearted glare.

“Hey! I’ll decaf you next time!”

“I’ll tell Shiro on you, and then maybe you’ll be forced to talk to him for longer than two minutes.” She countered. Lance paled.

“Never!” He replied, snagging the rag off the table and all but running back to the relative safety of the counter.

“Lance!” It was Shiro calling out for him, Keith had disappeared. Lance shot a dirty look at his Support Group, earning a few cheerful waves. “We need to talk in the backroom for a second.” Shiro told him, walking for the break room. Lance dragged his feet after him, twisting the rag in his hands. When he entered the break room, he saw Keith leaning against one of the tables, arms crossed, and eyes heavy on him.

Oh crap.

Shiro was standing closer, hands on his hips.

Oh crap. _Oh crap._

“So, uh, what’s up?” Lance asked, laughing nervously, trying to play things off.

“What’s up, is that you’ve been blowing us off for the past few days.” Keith snapped, earning a look from Shiro. Shiro looked back at Lance and smiled, though Lance knew him well enough to know that it was forced.

“We just wanted to settle where things are between the three of us.” Shiro said, his tone gentle. “For everyone's sake.”

“You made it seem like you wanted to be with us last week.” Keith said, his tone angry. “And now you’re just ignoring us like-”

“Keith, calm down.” Shiro’s voice went lower.

“It’s not fair!” Keith snapped back angrily, rising to his feet and walking over to Lance. His eyes were dark and angry. “Do you honestly expect me to believe that all of that was just some drug haze? That what you said before, all of it was just because you got hit on the head too hard?” He looked at Lance, really looked at him. And for a moment Lance saw a glimpse of something he hadn’t expected.

Hurt.

“I...I didn’t mean it like…” Lance trailed off, looking away from Keith’s eyes. He couldn’t meet them. He dragged in a sharp breath, past the knot in his chest that had been present for the better part of the week. “It’s just...I don’t-I don’t know how to do” he gestured at the both of them, “ _any_ of this! It’s different! Like, do we go on dates? _How_ do we go on dates? Who’s the little or big spoon? Is there a middle spoon? I don’t know!? Not to mention my parents, imagine if I brought home not just one boyfriend, but two? I don’t know how they’d react! I just...don’t know!” He said, staring down at the rag in his hands, his voice cracking. “I just don’t...” He all but whispered it, closing his eyes.

He startled when a hand brushed against his own, pulling the rag free. It was Shiro’s hand. Lance looked up at the both of them, and saw how weary they both looked, as if they’d been working over the same problems in their heads over the last few days as well.

“Did you want to at least try?” Shiro asked softly. Lance stared at them both, his heart pounding. Did he?

“Yes, I mea-” Lance grunted when Keith’s hand balled into his shirt, yanking him forward. Their lips crashed together so quickly their teeth clicked. Lance didn’t know what he had expected when he imagined kissing Keith, but Keith was aggressive and rough, like he was trying to punch Lance in the face with his lips. Keith pulled Lance into him, refusing to let him go. He tasted like coffee, unsurprising since he drank the most espresso in the store save Coran and Allura. A sound escaped Lance's throat that he didn't know he could make. Keith’s hand came up to rest along the back of Lance’s neck, his thumb brushing against the back of his ear in a way that was surprisingly gentle. When he finally pulled away Lance felt like his lips were swollen and bruised.

“We’re going on a date.” Keith told him, his gaze fierce. Lance took a moment to remember that human speech was, before responding.

“What are you talking about?” Lance said, his voice thick. Shiro laughed softly and Keith frowned.

“That’s what you were yelling about in the cafe just now, right? About us not going on a date? I’m taking both you and Shiro out to dinner.” Keith told him. “Tonight after work.” He added, leaning in to peck Lance on the cheek before walking back out the break room door.

“H-hey!” Lance sputtered, calling out after him. “What if I have plans?!” Shiro looked at him, smiling.

“Do you have plans?” Shiro asked him easily. Lance huffed out a breath.

“No, but that doesn’t mean he can just waltz out like he’s hot shit!” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Shiro laughed, leaning down to kiss Lance’s other cheek.

“You get used to it.” He said, his eyes crinkling when Lance sputtered and blushed. “Besides, I think you’ll enjoy Keith’s idea of a dinner date.” He added, earning a confused look from Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Keith isn't putting up with any of your shit. You're getting in that sweet ShKLance action rn. 
> 
> Leave a comment! I love them :3


	8. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith takes Shiro and Lance out on a date and wants everyone to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**LANCE**

 

Lance had known from the moment he first met Keith that the dude was an edgelord. He had a mullet and a bad attitude, and even though Lance was slowly learning that there was more to him than the scowl on his face, the edgelord statement still stood.

Keith had dragged Lance and Shiro to the South Side of town. It was the part of town that Lance avoided so he didn't wake up in an alley robbed of his wallet and maybe one of his kidneys. Though, between Shiro and Keith, the wandering groups of people around the area kept their distance. Lance was already adding pros to the idea of dating two guys at once.

Keith stopped in front of a place that Lance never would have looked at twice. It didn’t even have a name, just a sign with a symbol that looked like a jagged ‘S’ in faded purple above the door. The windows were blacked out and the place looked closed. Keith didn't seem to notice, turning to look at Shiro and Lance with a grin. Lance turned his attention back to the building.

“So, uh, what kind of place is this?” Lance asked, stepping up to the door. Keith stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Not that door.” Keith said, turning and walking for the alley next to the building. Lance turned to look at Shiro in confusion. Shiro merely smiled, taking Lance’s hand in his own and following Keith into the alley. Lance’s heart was pounding, between Shiro holding his hand and the fact that he was following them both into a shady alley in a shadier part of town, he was nervous. He honestly didn't think Shiro or Keith would be trying to hurt him, but he was nervous just the same. 

When they entered the alley Lance saw Keith knock at a door on the side of the building. After a few moments it opened, and light shone across Keith’s face. Lance was hit by the most amazing smell in the world. The sounds of banging metal and knives on chopping blocks flooded the alley. Keith spoke, a wide smile on his face, gesturing to Lance and Shiro. A man with dark hair and a goatee leaned out to look at the two of them, a cheerful grin on his face.

“Shiro, it’s good to see you.” He greeted with a wave. Shiro waved back.

“Thace, it’s been awhile.” Shiro replied, walking up to the door, pulling Lance along with him. Thace looked at Lance, lifting a brow.

“This is Lance.” Keith said, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder and squeezing. “We’re here on a date.” He added with a proud smirk. Lance looked at him, scandalized.

“You can’t just say that!”

“Why not? It’s true!” Keith asked sharply.

“But what if…” Lance trailed off, looking at Thace. Thace looked at Keith, Lance and then Shiro and merely shrugged. He offered Lance a hand, who shook it weakly. Now that he was right in front of Thace, Lance saw that he was wearing a deep purple chef's coat, a thin row of pins lining his shoulder. He looked at Thace curiously, wondering why he was having a weird sense of déjà vu.

“My name is Thace. Welcome, Lance, to the Blade of Marmora.” Thace stepped back, and Lance saw the inside of a kitchen. It was huge, the walls lined with sleek metal fridges and ovens with fires roaring under large pots. In the middle was an island ringed by cutting boards. Fresh fruits and vegetables sat in baskets at its center. “Well, the kitchen at least.” He added with a smile. Chefs in matching purple jackets were moving around the kitchen, some stirring pots, other chopping away at the island and some frying and grilling food at one of the stoves.

“The Blade of Marmora is the best restaurant in town.” Keith said, stepping inside and waving at a few of the chefs. They waved back, glancing briefly at Shiro before downright staring at Lance. “This is Lance.” Keith said to them all, grinning. “We’re dating.” He added. Lance shot him a look.

“Do you have to say that all the time?!”

“Yes, actually.” Thace spoke up. “The Blade of Marmora is exclusive to relatives of employees, including potential spouses.” The chefs looked at the three of them, before they turned back to their preparations. Lance saw that all of their knives had a distinct purple tint to them, somewhat metallic but not. It matched their chef's coats.

“Relatives?” Lance repeated after a moment, looking at Keith. “Does your family work here?” There was a round of silence after this, even the chefs had paused in their work. Lance remembered what Zarkon had said before. “O-oh, I mean,”

“Come on,” Keith said smoothly, grabbing Lance’s free hand and pulling him down the line. “Let’s get a table.” He led Lance through a set of double doors, and Lance actively gawked.

The restaurant looked a lot bigger on the inside. Purple curtains were draped from the ceiling in twirling patterns, dotted with small, gentle lights. Round tables wrapped by purple sofas were placed around the room in a spiral pattern, leading into a large metallic structure in the middle, in the same ‘S’ shape as before. There were customers littered through the restaurant, and Lance froze when he saw a lot of them had purple suits. Suddenly the purple chef coats made sense.

“Wha-”

“Shh.” Keith hushed him, pulling him towards a table that was in the corner of the restaurant.

“Is this place-”

“Owned by Zarkon?” Keith cut him off, his voice low. “No, it used to be, but Zarkon is an ass. This place has been here for decades, was considered the best restaurant in town, it still is, but…” Keith frowned, “the local area started to get older, in the way it does over time. Lot of businesses shut down, and Zarkon pulled the plug on this one without a thought. A lot of people would have lost their jobs, but Kolivan kept it running in secret. It’s the best kept secret in town.” He added.

“So, how did you end up here, did yo-” Keith kissed him, effectively shutting Lance up. Lance melted a bit, blinking when Keith pulled away.

“No more asking questions.” Keith said lightly, all but pushing him down to sit at the sofa. “My turn. What do you want to eat?” Keith asked tapping at a menu that was lying on the table. Lance turned to look at the menu, reading over it in mild confusion. Everything was in a foreign language, and it wasn’t Spanish, Lance had that down.

“Uhhhh…” He trailed off, looking at Shiro as he settled down on the sofa as well. Shiro smiled at him, shifting closer to read over the menu next to him.

“I’ve had, this one, this one and this one.” Shiro said, pointing out things on the menu. Lance nodded blankly, looking back at Keith.

“Am I supposed to know what these are, or…?” He asked. Keith laughed, sitting down on his other side.

“Are you allergic to anything?” Keith asked teasingly. Lance sent him a look.

“Aside from mulletheads with attitudes?” He replied dryly. Keith snatched the menu from him with a raised brow.

“I’ll be back.” He shot back, walking over to the kitchen. Lance looked to Shiro, who shrugged easily, settling back against the couch. There was a quiet lull before Lance spoke up.

“So, uh, how does this work?”

“I usually just let Keith order for me.” Shiro answered easily. “We come here every now and then for special occasions.” He smiled at Lance. “Keith was planning on bringing you here once you got cleared by the hospital, but then you started hiding from us.” Lance cringed, looking down at the table.

“I’m sorry about that. I didn’t mean…”

“I know.” Shiro answered easily, placing an arm around his shoulders. “All three of us are new to this, but all three of us want to try it out, right?” He asked carefully. Lance nodded his head.

“I still feel like I’m intruding...like I don’t deserve to come in between the two of you…” Lance muttered, looking away.

“You’re not coming between the two of us.” Shiro said, surprised. His grip on Lance’s shoulder tightened. “We’ve made this decision just like you, Lance. Trust me, Keith’s not the type to lie about his feelings.”

“Yeah, and what about you?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro. “You’ve been really quiet about this whole thing. What about you?” Shiro looked at him for a long moment, before taking Lance’s chin in his hand and kissing him deeply.

Shiro’s kiss was a lot more gentle, but still dominating. Whereas Keith kissed in a way that demanded attention, Shiro just expected it, and Lance couldn’t help but give it. His brain was in another galaxy when Shiro finally pulled away, licking his lips in a way that made all the blood in Lance’s body pool in his stomach.

“Oh, okay.” Lance said, dazed. Shiro grinned, patting his shoulder and looking up when someone drew near.

“Ulaz!” Shiro stood, hugging the man like he'd known him for years. Ulaz had an awesome mohawk and a big bottle of wine in his left hand. He hugged Shiro back happily, before offer his free hand to Lance.

“Hello, my name is Ulaz, I’m a friend of Shiro’s. I also work with the Blade.” He greeted. Lance took his hand and shook it, nodding.

“I’m Lance, uh, I’m dating Keith and Shiro.” He said, his voice cracking a bit. Ulaz, nodded, stepping back to present the wine.

“I heard as much from Keith. He’s back there cooking your dinners now. I offered to bring you a bottle of Chianti to have with your meal.” Ulaz said, showing them the label. It was in Italian. Lance paused, Ulaz's words catching up to him.

“Wait, _Keith_ is back there cooking right now?”

“Of course,” Ulaz said, surprised, “Short of his arms be broken then is no reason why a member of the Blade of Marmora would come to this establishment and expect to be cooked for.”

“It’s an honor thing.” Shiro explained to Lance. “Even though Keith inherited one of the Marmora’s signature blades, he still had to prepare a 12 course meal for the head chef Kolivan.”

“ _Twelve_ courses?!” Lance gawked at Shiro, then Ulaz. “How do you even-how long-”

“It took him about 3 hours, which honestly is the fastest record to date.” Ulaz admitted. “My favorite dish was the Scallop Sashimi with Meyer Lemon Confit.” Ulaz practically swooned at the thought. “The taste was so balanced, yet strong. I’ll never forget it.”

“Oh wow.” Lance said, eyes wide. “So Keith can _really_ cook.”

“Anyone that brings their family here has to be able to cook.” Ulaz confirmed with a smile. Lance blinked.

Family.

He remembered what Hunk said about Keith and his family.

“O-oh…” He trailed off, looking to Shiro. Shiro sent him a gentle smile in return, before looking at the wine.

“Lance is underage.” Shiro pointed out easily. Ulaz lifted a brow.

“And we’re technically not a restaurant and therefore not subjected to this country’s alcohol laws.” Ulaz answered casually, setting the bottle on the table. “Besides, Keith asked me personally to deliver this bottle to you.”

“Keith is _also_ underage.” Shiro said mildly.

“Age doesn’t matter here. Only knowledge and skill.” Ulaz answered, waving at the pair. “It was good to see you, Shiro. And a pleasure to meet you, Lance. Have a nice evening.” He turned and walked away. Lance looked back at Shiro, who sighed and shrugged.

 

* * *

 

**KEITH**

 

Keith loved challenges. It was part of the reason that he had completed the Blade of Marmora trials faster than anyone else. What he didn’t like were jackasses, which Antok was.

“Honestly, is this your first pasta dish?” Antok asked dryly, watching as Keith plated the last of his dishes. Six plates in total, Keith had gone across the board, hoping he’d find something Lance would enjoy. Shiro enjoyed everything Keith cooked for him, but Lance was new territory. “That one looks like you tripped with the pot in the middle of your plating, like-”

“Antok, please.” Thace said, also watching Keith work. You’d think the two of them would have better things to do. “You’re serving the dishes _à la française_ , correct?” He asked.

“Yes, but Lance and Shiro eat casually, so there’s no need to worry about order presentation.” Keith said, sending Antok a pointed look. Antok, a stickler for all things, scowled, but left Keith to it.

“Do you need help?” Thace asked. Keith shook his head, eyes narrowed in concentration.

“I can do this on my own, but thank you.”

“I was surprised when you brought the second boy along.” Thace began, looking at Keith. “I was honestly worried for a while. It seemed like you wouldn’t get along with anyone other than Shiro. I thought if something were to happen to him because of Zarkon-”

“Nothing will happen to Shiro, or Lance.” Keith said sharply, nearly dropping a decorating spoon onto his plate. Fuck. “Nothing else. If Zarkon tries, I’ll kill him.” He added darkly. Thace lifted a brow.

“Easier said than done.” He answered, before turning away and letting Keith focus on his meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE. It's also a cooking AU! 
> 
> Also Antok bitching at Keith spans across the universes. 
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	9. The Blade of Marmora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets treated to a fancy dinner courtesy of Chef Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We start the night off with a little Sheith backstory. Enjoy!

**LANCE**

 

Shiro was easy to talk to. With Keith, Lance usually devolved into bickering or flat out arguing in a few minutes, but Shiro kept the conversation light and easy like a summer breeze. Currently he was telling Lance all about Keith’s first few weeks at the cafe, which made Lance feel a _hell_ of a lot better about his.

“-So, the girl looked Keith right in the eyes and called him a ‘ _bitch_ ’ and demanded that he remake her drink.” Shiro continued, chuckling to himself. Lance’s eyes widened.

“She didn’t-did Keith punch her?” He asked, already imagining it. Shiro shook his head, laughing.

“No, he remade her drink perfectly. She watched the entire time with the most smug look on her face.” Shiro paused for effect, and Lance leaned in closer. “And then he poured it out on the counter right in front of her.”

“Oh my god!” Lance cackled, throwing his head back. “No way!”

“And that was only Week 2.” Shiro said with a smile, wiping at the tear in the corner of his eye. "Thought Keith has gotten better at handling customers, so that's a plus."

“So, when did you and Keith start dating?” Lance asked curiously.

“A few years ago. It was difficult at first. I _am_ the manager, and getting involved with an employee underneath me was...well, no matter how much I liked him I refused to let myself get close to him. At work I was pleasant with him, but I avoided him outside of the cafe at all costs.” Shiro paused, shaking his head. “I was an idiot back then. Keith never said anything, but then he started making my drinks for me.”

“With the hearts, like me?” Lance asked, surprised.

“Except I only drink tea.” Shiro said, amused. “So Keith literally started showing up an hour before his shift every day to brew me a cup of tea. But then he would take the steeped tea leaves, hand cut them into hearts, and then serve me the drink with the hearts floating in them with this look in his eye…”

“Like he dared you to say something about it?” Lance asked, very familiar with the scenario. He’d been living it for the past week or so. Shiro nodded.

“I had to say something though. I had to as his manager and his friend. Keith refused to give up. Confessed to me right then and there.” Shiro smiled at the memory. “And we’ve been dating ever since.”

“That’s honestly super romantic.” Lance said, rubbing at his red cheeks. “Looking at Keith I never would have guessed he was the type.” Shiro smiled.

“He’d give the world if he could, to both of us.” Shiro told him. Lance blushed even harder. “I’m serious.” Shiro said, reaching out to place a hand over Lance's.

“I actually don’t doubt it.” Lance admitted, looking back at Shiro. It was so mind-blowing to actually think about. Keith being more than a mullet with attitude. But Lance was currently being cooked a professional meal by said mullet, who had only spoken with pride as he introduced Lance to half the restaurant.

“I’m back!” Shiro and Lance both looked up to see Keith walking towards them, six large dishes balanced across his arms like it was nothing.

“Holy shit, dude.” Lance stood up to help when Keith paused in front of the table. Shiro was already pulling dishes off of Keith's shoulders. “How did you even-” 

“Thace helped put them on my arms." Keith answered easily, setting the last of the plates down. Lance couldn’t help but stare at him. Keith had his hair tied back off his neck and he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His cheeks were also flushed from the heat of the kitchen. Keith met his gaze, his dark eyes glittering.

Gay crisis. _Gay crisis. Gay-_

“Keith, this looks amazing.” Shiro spoke up, and Lance turned his attention to the dishes themselves. It was like he was watching an episode of _Hannibal_ or something. There were six plates in total, each with something completely different on them.

The first dish had a light green pasta twirled into a long, wide along the plate. It was topped with curves of a creamy white sauce and three lobster tails rolled into roses. The edges of the plate were lined in oregano leaves and a bit of parsley ran from one point of the plate to another in a delicate swish. The second plate was a grilled steak sliced into a thick circle resting on another circle of what looked like a potato. Stacked on top of the steak itself were grilled green beans, glistening with a mix of oil and seasoning. The stack was sitting in a deep red, sweet smelling sauce that pooled underneath the potato with the exception of three dots carefully placed along the rim of the plate.

The third dish was sushi. It was three small rolls, cut into nine pieces in total, one made with tuna, the next with salmon and the last with mackerel. The fish was wrapped around a thin layer of rice, the inside of the roll a mix of greens, including avocado and alfalfa sprouts. Each piece had a dab of wasabi on it, even the small green drops had been shaped into tiny hearts. The fourth dish was fruit wrapped by a ribbon of milk chocolate. Lance counted at least six different kinds of fruit, including apples, pears, dragonfruit, peaches and mangoes all thinly sliced and stacked together in the shape of an apple, surrounded in a ring of starfruit slices and pomegranate seeds.

The fifth dish was a salad made like a flower arrangement. The leaves were encased in a ring created from sliced cucumbers. Inside Lance could see diced green and orange tomatoes, carrots sliced into spirals and bits of grapefruit all lightly covered in what looked like an orange vinaigrette. The sixth dish held three slices of baguette, lightly toasted. A thin layer of medium rare lamb meat covered each of them, topped with a milky white cheese, the tops slightly singed until they were golden brown. A delicate swirl of oil encased each slice in a gentle design, like Keith spent his spare time writing poetry in old English.

Lance stared at it all, speechless, before looking at Shiro, gesturing at the dishes blankly. Shiro pointed at the baguettes.

“Those are my favorite.” He said with a grin. Lance turned to Keith, who was standing there awkwardly.

“You said that you didn’t know what the menu said, so I just kinda went with it.” Keith said, looking nervous for the first time that evening. “If you don’t like it the-” He grunted when Lance pulled him in for a kiss. Keith froze for a moment, so Lance took the upper hand, sliding his tongue into Keith's mouth, mentally cheering himself on for catching Keith off guard. After a moment Keith all but climbed into Lance's lap, kissing him hard enough to drive the air from his lungs. They broke apart when Shiro cleared his throat loudly, pointing out to where a few other patrons were staring at their table in shock. Lance sputtered and Keith climbed out of Lance's lap with a grin. Lance took a moment to collect himself, before remembering what he was going to say before Keith had kissed the hell out of him.

“You cook like a god. And I’m about to stuff my face like a pig.” Lance told him. Keith barked out a laugh at that, settling down next to Lance on the sofa. 

 

* * *

  

Lance was currently doing his best to not make any noises while eating. He’d spent the better part of the meal trying each dish and moaning loudly at the taste, until Keith had calmly told him that unless he was in the mood to have sex on the sofa right then and there that he needed to knock it off. Even Shiro had agreed, looking hot and bothered. Lance made a mental note of that, right next to the fact that if he could expect meals like this he was straight up marrying both Keith and Shiro. Shiro hadn't complained about the wine, refusing to argue after Keith offered him his slice of the baguette plate. The Chianti was a red wine with a sharp taste, but Keith insisted that Lance sip at it between switching plates.

“It cleanses the palette for the next dish.” Keith told him. Lance had accepted that Keith was the food wizard and went with it. He was now slightly tipsy and enjoying munching on the last bit of dragonfruit as Keith went about stacking the dishes to take back to the kitchen.

“Did you want dessert?” Keith asked, looking at the two of them. There was a healthy glow to him from the satisfaction of watching Lance practically inhale six courses. Shiro shook his head no, while Lance considered how much space was left in his stomach.

“I want dessert.” Lance said, his voice slightly slurred, “I just don’t know if I have room for it.” Keith laughed, leaning down to kiss the top of Lance’s head.

“Next time.” He promised, walking with the plates towards the kitchen. A bubble of warmth sprouted in Lance's chest. _Next time._ Like they all would come back one day in the future instead of this being a weird one-off mistake for the record books. Lance didn't think it was a mistake. He was having more fun than he had ever imagined, but hearing Keith says those words validated the feeling deep in his chest that he was afraid to acknowledge.

“I might be a bit drunk.” Lance said to Shiro, watching Keith leave. He faltered when Shiro looked at him, his dark eyes full of warmth. “B-but Keith has a cute butt.” He sputtered, looking away.

“I am completely sober and I agree with you.” Shiro answered with a laugh, his arm around Lance’s shoulders. His lips kissed the top of his head, and Lance finally understood what people meant when they talked about seeing the world differently when you were in love.

 

* * *

 

Lance was deemed too drunk to go home by himself. Shiro and Keith helped him as they walked home, their arms around him. Lance all but relaxed into their arms, half asleep. At some point Shiro and Keith maneuvered him so that he was piggybacking on Shiro. Lance turned his face into the crook of Shiro's neck and promptly dozed off.

Lance was in the middle of a dream about Keith cooking for him with just an apron on when he was jarred awake by the sound of the apartment door falling shut. He blinked wearily, looking around and realizing he was in their apartment.

"Sorry," Shiro said sheepishly, "did I wake you up?" He asked. Lance mumbled a reply, slipping off of his back and kicking off his own shoes. He looked to the living room, with it's super comfortable looking couch.

“I’ll sleep on the couch this time.” Lance murmured, rubbing at his eyes. Horizontal was the only thing he needed to be right now. Keith tugged him towards the bed anyways. Lance went willingly. The bed was way softer.

“We can all fit, now that Shiro’s not worried about accidentally elbowing you in the stitches.” Keith said, pausing to take off his shirt. Lance already liked where this was going.

“Hey,” Shiro said weakly, following them, “I was _genuinely_ concerned.” 

“No stitches, no problem.” Keith answered, falling back onto the bed, pulling Lance down with him. “Good night.” He added, clearly exhausted. 

“Night.” Lance added sleepily, rolling over to pass out.  

Shiro just looked at the two of them, before sighing and going back to the living room to turn off the lights like a civilized human being.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Lance had a hangover. He honestly had to stop making it a habit to waking up in Shiro and Keith’s bed with a raging headache.

Wait.

He was in Shiro and Keith’s bed.

Lance shot up, looking around wildly. Shiro was nowhere to be seen, but Keith startled awake next to him, cursing loudly.

“Fuck!” Keith sat up, looking around, before fixing his gaze on Lance. His hair was a mess behind his head. He looked adorable. “What’s going on, did you have a nightmare or something?” Keith asked, concerned.

“No, I just...I’m in your bed again.” Lance said, looking around. Then he remembered his headache. He rubbed as his forehead, wincing. "God, my head hurts." Keith snorted, running his hand through his hair, frowning when he came across the tangles.

“That’d be the hangover.” Shiro spoke up as he entered the room. “I told you guys not to drink last night.” He said, handing Lance a bottle of water and some Tylenol. Lance popped the pills happily, taking a swig of water. Shiro offered Keith the Tylenol and another bottle of water.

“I’m fine.” Keith answered, yawning and turning his face into Lance’s shoulder. Lance choked on his water, earning a look from the both of them. “You okay?” Keith asked, lifting a brow.

“Yeah,” Lance coughed, nodding. “We didn’t-I don’t remember-”

“No, we didn’t have have sex.” Keith said dryly, leaning closer. “Did you want to?” He asked, his voice going low. Lance sputtered, his cheeks growing red. “Is that a ‘yes’?”

“Not to be a downer,” Shiro spoke up, smiling, “but we do have work in a little under an hour.”

Lance and Keith practically tripped out of bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be tagged for food porn honestly, writing it made me hungry.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them! :D


	10. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally say it :3

**HUNK**

 

Life had been going well over the past few weeks. The cafe was doing good business, Zarkon’s goons had been surprisingly absent, and he, Pidge, and Lance were all passing their classes with flying colors. The three of them were in the library now, having managed to snag a room for group study. While Lance was taking the general education credits for the graduation requirement, Hunk and Pidge were taking them as prerequisites to become engineering majors. Hunk’s focus was in electrical engineering, while Pidge’s was in software engineering. Though they all had different professors, the curriculum was similar for the gen eds, so they were able to study together easily.

Well, except for the fact that they were easily distracted.

“Okay, but listen,” Lance said, his tone serious, “what if you guys built a PC that ran solely on water? Like the power is turned on by a water wheel, and it’s cooled by the water too! Flawless!”He said, all but patting himself on the back. Hunk and Pidge both shared a look before turning to look back at him.

“Except,” Pidge said dryly, “how are you going to keep the water flowing? Also next to all that electricity? It's a hazard.” They added, looking back at their phone. 

“Not to mention the amount of water you’d need…” Hunk trailed off, trying to do the math in his head. "It's way too much, it could fill up a room!" 

“So we put it on a river!” Lance clapped his hands together, eyes wide. "The water keeps running and there's plenty of it." He settled back in his chair, glowing with pride.

“Bacteria and all that gunk.” Hunk pointed out with a laugh. “There’s no way you could keep the pipes from clogging over time. Way too much maintenance.”

“Also you want to put a computer out in the middle of nature? It’ll be dead the first time it rains.” Pidge added, not even bothering to look up from their phone this time.

“You guys are no fun.” Lance said, which was his equivalent of admitting defeat. Hunk snapped his fingers at Pidge in victory, pausing when his phone went off.

When all of their phones went off.

He dug into his pocket, pulling out his phone to see a text notification from Allura.

_Where are you?! Call me!!!_

“Uh, did you guys just get a text from Allura?” He asked, looking around. Pidge nodded, pressing the call button on their phone.

“We didn’t miss a shift, right?” Lance asked nervously. Hunk shook his head.

“It’s Shiro and Keith closing tonight.” He replied, remembering the schedule from earlier today. It was a slow day at the cafe today, so Shiro had let him go home early. Even Keith had been smiling at the customers when Hunk was leaving, something that rarely happened.

Allura picked up on the second ring. Pidge switched the phone into speaker mode.

“ _Pidge! Are Hunk and Lance with you?!_ ” Allura’s voice was full of panic, her breathing shallow. In the background hunk could hear Coran barking out orders along with the rev of an engine.

“Yes, Allura. What’s going on?” Pidge asked, confusion written all over their face. The three of them leaned in.

“ _I just received a call from the police, there was an explosion at the cafe!_ ” Allura’s voice cracked, and she swallowed heavily before continuing. “ _I’m on my way there now, but-_ ” Hunk looked up as Lance flew from the room, sprinting out of the library in full swing. Hunk and Pidge stared after him for a moment, stunned. Then it hit him.

Shiro and Keith were closing that night.

 

* * *

 

  **SHIRO**

 

It was Iraq all over again.

The explosion had come fast and sudden. Keith had been stacking chairs while Shiro was counting the till at the far end of the counter. There had been a brief flash, followed by the crash of thunder and a force that knocked Shiro onto his knees, his ears ringing like bells. Marine training had kicked in, and Shiro's body twisted up to use the counter for cover as he peeked over the edge to see what had actually happened.

_Keith._

Keith had been knocked back several feet by the blast. He curled up on his side in the middle of the cafe floor, in a pile of furniture, his body limp. Shiro dove over the counter, flying towards him. He rolled Keith over onto his back, ignoring the fire and the crackling wood. 

"Keith!" He called out, shaking Keith's shoulder roughly. "Wake up!" Shiro's voice cracked as his fingers fumbled at feeling for a pulse. _Not again. Not someone else._  He could feel memories spilling over his consciousness. It was the stuff of his nightmares, the very same ones that Keith soothed him after. Memories full of gunfire and smoke and blood. Even years later they clawed at him, trying to pull him back in. His breathing grew shallow and his could see his own vision clouding. No. No. No. Not now.

Shiro was jarred out of his thoughts when his fingers pressed against Keith's pulse. Suddenly he was back in the cafe. He could hear the sound of sirens over the roar of the fire. The explosion had alerted emergency services. Shiro looked over his shoulder at what used to be the entrance of the cafe, his brain working in overdrive.

Fire dripped from the ceiling into ugly pits in the cafe floor, crawling along the walls like spiders. The front end of the cafe was an inferno, and Shiro was relieved that he’d made the call to close up early for the evening. If there had been customers in the front side...

Escape route. His brain told him, and Shiro listened, pulling Keith into a fireman's carry and heading back for the kitchen. Shiro slammed the side of his fist into the emergency gas shut off against the wall, so a second explosion wouldn't rock the cafe. He made his way to the break room for the emergency back door. He tried kicking it open, pausing when the door didn't so much as budge. He moved to set Keith onto the ground gently before turning to the door and slamming his shoulder into it. It still didn't move. Shiro's heart began to race, and he looked around.

Escape route. His brain repeated firmly.

_Escape route._

His eyes drifted back towards the kitchen. Fire was already spreading also along the ceiling. The vents were too small for anyone larger than Pidge.

They were trapped.

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat, jumping when Keith groaned next to him. He knelt down, brushing his fingers over Keith’s cheek.

“Keith?” He said, raising his voice over the roar of the fire. Keith winced, looking over to him.

“Shiro?” Keith said, his voice choked. Shiro leaned down to kiss him, temporary relief washing over his body. Keith had been so close to the explosion, but he looked okay. Shiro had seen men die farther away from the source of a shell. “Shiro, what happened?” Keith looked around, pushing himself into a sitting position when he saw the fire. “Oh fuck.” He said, backing up against the door, before looking at it.

“It’s stuck.” Shiro said, his eyes sad. “I can’t get it open.” Keith climbed to his feet, slamming his shoulder against the door and staggering. Shiro shot up to catch him in his arms. “Keith…”

“What the fuck? _What the fuck?!_ ” Keith snarled, before coughing on smoke. Shiro tugged him back down onto their knees. The fire had made it's way fully into the kitchen, the flames chewing at Hunk's ovens.

“Stay low.” Shiro said, pulling Keith close. He could really feel the heat now, and the smoke was irritating his nose and throat. He ignored it, catching Keith's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. Keith's eyes were wide, his fingers going up to grab at Shiro's hands.

“Shiro, no.” Keith’s voice was shaky. “We can break it down. Together-”

“I love you.” Shiro said, kissing him gently.

“I love you too,” Keith said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone. He cursed at the cracked screen. “Call Lance!” He said. Shiro already had his phone out, his fingers dialing. “Call Lance,” Keith drew in a smoky breath, “we need to tell him too.”

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

" _The number you are trying to reach is unavaila-_ " Lance pressed the 'End Call' button on his phone, the words 'Mullet Barista' flashing across his screen. He nearly crashed into a couple as he swung around a sharp corner mid-run. Lance tripped past them, catching himself and driving himself forward down the sidewalk.

No.

No.

_No no no no no no._

Lance dragged in a sharp gasp of air. He could see smoke spiraling in the distance, as well as hear the distance sound of sirens.

Shiro left his phone off during work hours, but Keith texted behind the bar like the heathen he always was. He _always_ answered when Lance called him. But now he wasn't. Lance shook the thought out of his head. Shiro and Keith were fine. They were completely  _fine_. Lance was going to show up at the cafe and Keith would be there to make some sarcastic remark about him running all the way down to check on them while Shiro held him and told him to focus on catching his breath. _They were both completely fine._

His phone rang out and Lance stumbled, continuing to run as he pulled it up to look at it. He glanced at the screen, sliding to a stop when he saw Shiro’s picture, topped with the phrase “Barista Daddy”. He and Keith had laughed for hours over that contact name. He heard grunting behind him and turned to see that both Hunk and Pidge had followed after him. He shot them a frantic smile, flashing his phone at them before answering.

“Shiro!” Lance breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, the cafe is-”

“ _Lance._ ” Shiro’s voice was desperate, behind his voice Lance could hear the roar of the fire. “ _Lance, we don’t have much time._ ” Lance immediately started running again.

“ _Lance. I love you._ ” Keith rasped over the line, coughing.

“No, listen to me!” Lance shouted into the phone. “I’m on my way now. Allura said the firemen are there, and I’m coming-”

“ _The back door is stuck._ ” Shiro said, his voice soft. “ _We’re trapped in the back, there’s no way out. I’ve checked. Keith? Keith, sweetheart, stay awake. Stay awake with me._ ” Shiro's voice edged into panic.

“Oh fuck!” Lance yelled, wanting to scream. “No, we’re getting you out of there!”

Lance came up onto the block the cafe was on and stumbled to a stop.

The fire department was already there, spraying water into what was once the front of the cafe. All he could see of the front side of the building was fire and black, ugly smoke billowing into the sky.

“ _Lance…_ ” Keith’s voice was weak on the other end of the line. “ _I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. Not if-_ ”

“No, it’s fine.” Lance said softly. “I wanted this. We all-” his voice cracked “we all wanted to be together.” He nearly fell over when Pidge yanked on his shoulder. “What?!” He snapped at them, blinking away tears.

"Come _on!_ " Pidge snapped right back. Hunk was already running for the back alley behind the cafe, Pidge immediately turned to follow. He stared after them for a moment, before running after them.

“Guys, wait. Hunk and Pidge and me, we're heading to back of the cafe. They have an idea!” Lance said into the phone, his heart in his throat.

“ _You’re at the cafe?_ ” Shiro’s voice was sharp and full of panic. “ _Lance, it’s too dangerous-_ ”

" _Lance! Stop!_ " Keith was livid. " _You all are going to end up dying too, you ass-_ "

“We’re getting you out of there!” Lance said, skidding to a stop next to Hunk and Pidge. “What the fuck?!” He swore when he saw the back door. Planks of wood had been nailed across the back of it, clearly meant to keep it shut forever. 

"Lance!" Hunk called out, already pulling at the planks. Lance dove forward to help him, dropping his phone in his panic. Pidge turned and ran to get the firemen.

“I am getting you both out of there!” Lance yelled, managing to pry the first plank off with Hunk. He could feel the wood cutting into his skin, could feel the heat of the metal door. If it was this hot on the outside... “You aren’t dying on me!” Lance choked. He and Hunk managed to get another plank off before the firemen came, taking a crowbar to the planks. Lance nearly fought them for it, all but being dragged away by Hunk and Pidge.

A few desperate moments later and the planks of wood were gone. The firemen slammed the crowbar into the doorway, forcing it open with a large crack. Smoke billowed out at them all, and Lance coughed at the burn, but the firemen were already heading inside.

Lance could only manage a whimper when they dragged two bodies out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment ;D


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the explosion at the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, have a chapter. Don't murder me pls.

**KEITH**

 

Keith woke up in a white room, the rhythmic beeping of a heart rate monitor echoing in the otherwise still space. He blinked a few times, before realizing that some kind of mask was over his face. He reached up to pull it off, wincing at how sore his arm was. He looked down at it, frowning when he saw the IV needle in it.He nearly had a heart attack when a nurse appeared over him, her eyes full of concern.

“Mr. Kogane?” She said, her voice loud and clear. “Can you hear me?” She asked, looking over him sharply. “My name is Plaxum. I’m a nurse here at the ICU unit at Altea Memorial. You were in an accident, do you remember?” She asked, looking up to check his vitals on the monitor. Keith looked around, slowly recognizing the white walls from when he'd come with Lance. 

Keith nodded his head. He could remember part of it. He remembered waking up to Shiro over him, and then calling Lance and then...

Shiro. Lance.

"M-m-mm..." Keith winced, trying to speak. _Fuck_ , that hurt. His throat felt like rice paper. Plaxum looked at him with a touch of pity.

"They discovered a complication with your breathing as they pulled you out of the fire. You were put on a ventilator, so it may be hard to speak at first." She said. Keith shook his head gently.

"Wa-wah..." He wheezed, more frustrated than anything. And thirsty.

"Water?" Plaxum tried. Keith nodded. "I can bring in Speech Therapy to assess you, but I can't give you water before that." Plaxum's voice was gentle. "You've been getting IV fluids for the better part of three days, so it's no wonder you feel dehydrated. Also the oxygen mask has probably been drying up your sinuses, so-" 

“Keith!” A familiar voice shouted. Keith glanced up when he heard a noise at the door, his eyes widening a fraction when he saw Lance standing there, looking like he’d been crying for hours. His blue eyes were swollen and he looked completely exhausted, but he all but sprinted over to Keith’s side when he saw that he was awake. Lance caught himself before he practically collapsed on top of Keith, looking between him and Plaxum. “Are you alright? Is he alright? How do you feel?”

“S-Sh...?” Keith tried, more irritated then in pain. Lance nodded his head.

“He’s here too. He woke up yesterday but the doctors won’t let him leave his bed to come see you.” Lance looked at Plaxum, who was adjusting the fluids on Keith’s IV machine. “Shiro says he’s fine, but the doctors want to keep you both here for monitoring for a little while longer.” Lance looked back down at Keith, a weak smile on his face. “I love you.” He said, his voice soft. Keith didn't bother trying to answer, raising his non-IV hand to rest on Lance’s chest. He had been trying to reach Lance's face. He was shocked to find he didn't have the strength to raise it much higher.

“I need to call the doctor and let him know that you’re awake. As well as Speech Therapy.” Plaxum said, her voice gentle. “I’ll give you two a moment.” She turned to leave, pulling a phone out of her pocket. Lance was already digging out his own phone. It was a new one, Keith noted. Lance noticed his gaze and smiled sheepishly.

“I dropped my old one when we were trying to get you out of the fire.” He explained. Lance was already dialing a number, moving to lie down next to Keith, managing to hang halfway off the bed. Keith coughed out a laugh at the position. He winced. It felt like both of his lungs were trying to come out. Shiro’s face appeared on Lance's phone. Lance had Facetimed him. Keith's heart skipped a beat. There was a bandage across his right temple and he looked dead tired, but other than that Shiro seemed to be okay. Keith could had cried with relief. 

“ _Lan-Keith._ ” Shiro breathed, eyes wide. “ _You’re awake. How long have you been up?_ ”

"I-" Keith managed to croak, letting out a sharp cough. Shiro's face melted into concern. 

" _Is everything alright? Take it easy._ " Shiro said, his eyes going to Lance. " _Does the nurse know he's awake? What about-_ "

"She's calling the Doctor now." Lance answered easily, turning to kiss Keith's forehead. Keith smiled at that, turning his head back towards Lance. "I kinda like Keith when he can't sass us." Lance added with a grin. Keith rolled his eyes, looking back at Shiro who grinned back. They both glanced up when Plaxum reappeared, coughing into her hand loudly.

“If you want I can see about having the doctor and Speech Therapy come in and clear you to go to Med Surg. We could put you can Mr. Shirogane in the same room even!” She said with a smile. Lance and Keith exchanged an excited look. “But first, Dr. Blumflump needs to look at him.” She added with a serious note. Lance climbed out of bed, looking back down at Keith.

“I’ll be right outside.” He said, kissing him once more on the forehead. Keith was still stuck on the fact that his doctor's name was Blumflump, but he waved weakly at Lance as he left the room.

 

* * *

 

They spent ten days in the Medical Surgical Unit while the hospital ran all sorts of tests on Shiro and Keith. Between tests the pair received visits from everyone from the cafe, and even a decent flow of regulars that brought gifts. Lance was spending night and day at the hospital, only leaving to run errands and go to school. The latter was purely because Shiro insisted with his Dad Tone. After classes Lance would return, usually with food courtesy of Hunk. He had proven himself to be just as an accomplished mother hen as Shiro. Keith was impressed, though he dreaded any day in the future when he got sick and had to deal with _both_ of them at the same time. Today, Allura and Coran had stopped by to check up on them, bringing with them snacks that Keith _technically_ wasn't supposed to have but he'd rather choke to death then turn down anything that _wasn't_ hospital food.

“So, how’s the cafe?” Shiro asked, pausing to take a bite of the roast beef sandwich Hunk had packed them that day. He was sitting on Keith’s bed with Lance. Keith's voice had come back without complications two days after he'd woken up, but he was being kept on bedrest until all his tests were cleared. Dr. Blumflump was putting him through a more thorough stack of labs examinations since Keith had been closer to the blast when it had happened, as well as the fact that he had passed out twice during the accident. Keith completely _hated_ being bed bound, the only thing keeping him put was the combined efforts of both Lance and Shiro keeping him company.

“The police have all but finished their investigation. Once they clear out I'm going to rush the fire repair services and start rebuilding. It's going to take us the better part of a month." Allura answered, her tone easy and calm. She sounded just fine, but Keith could see the exhaustion in her eyes. She must have been running around frantically between the hospital visits and trying to get everything settled with the cafe.

"Allura," he spoke up, "you don't have to worry about us so much. You need to take a break as well." He pointed out. Shiro and Lance nodded with him in agreement. Coran flashed him a cheerful thumbs up from behind Allura's back.

"I'm not the one that was in an explosion." Allura answered mildly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, that was me. The guy that nearly blew up is telling you to take a break." Keith countered easily, before taking a bite of the sandwich Lance offered him. Allura looked like she wanted to argue right back, but she merely sighed.

"Good point." She admitted, looking back at Coran. "I'll wrap up some things with the insurance company and take a break, happy?"

"Yup." Keith answered around his sandwich, earning a grossed out look from Allura. When they left Lance frowned, thinking to himself. Shiro caught on first.

"What's wrong?" Shiro asked, reaching out to touch Lance's shoulder.

“I might have to get another job to cover living expenses.” Lance replied uneasily. Keith paused mid bite, looking at Lance. 

“What living expenses?” Shiro asked, concerned. Lance shrugged.

“You know, food and stuff. My school stuff has already been paid off, but I still need to eat.” Lance said with a sigh. Keith all but choked on his sandwich. Lance and Shiro both looked at him with alarm. Dr. Blumflump had given them all an hour long lecture about the dangers of Keith choking with his injured lungs. "Are you okay?!" Lance asked, reaching for the call bell.

“Shut up.” Keith snapped, yanking Lance's wrist away from the call bell before the nurses could rush in and yell at him about his food. “You’re honestly talking about needing food money in front of your chef boyfriend?”

“My chef boyfriend that is currently at the hospital.” Lance pointed out snarkily, before pausing. “Wait, are we boyfriends now? All of us?” He asked. Keith rolled his eyes.

“You nearly burned your fingers off trying to save us. You’re ours now.” Keith said decisively, finishing the last of his sandwich and leaning forward to kiss Lance.

“Keith is right. Well, if you want to be.” Shiro said, smiling at Lance. “If prying off wooden planks to save us with your bare hands wasn’t enough, then the two weeks you’ve spent with us at the hospital is plenty.” Lance drew in a breath, before reaching out to hug the both of them. He kissed Shiro, then Keith, then Shiro again, then Keith again.

“I love you.” He said, hugging them tight.

“I love you too.” Shiro and Keith answered in unison, pausing in surprise. Lance snorted out a laugh kissing them again and again and again.

 

* * *

 

**PIDGE**

 

Pidge, much like any other college student, was a sucker for free food. Tack on the words “high-end cuisine” before the free and Pidge was completely ready to go. So they hadn’t argued when Lance had told them and Hunk to meet him and the rest of the team outside some hole-in-the-wall in a shady part of town.

They also hadn’t said a word when Lance, Keith, Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Coran and themself, had all been ushered through a kitchen to a surprisingly nice room and seated at a table. They did, however, start arguing when Keith, not even a day out of the hospital, argued for the right to cook.

“Okay, listen, Keith.” Hunk said, always the questionable voice of reason. “I, much like you, want to go caress all the tools in that gorgeous creature of a kitchen, but if I, the perfectly sad, lonely…” he trailed off with a sniff. “...If I can’t go in even though I’m perfectly healthy, you shouldn’t be able to either!”

Keith scowled at him, crossing his arms over his chest. He was standing in front of their table, _looking_ completely healthy, but the doctor had insisted that he take it easy for the next two weeks.

“I’ve already cooked in that kitchen, Hunk.” Keith pointed out. ”I can handle it.” Hunk audibly gasped.

“And you never told me about her?! Keith I helped save your _life!_ ” Hunk whined, looking like he was close to tears. “Aren’t I your friend?!”

“Enough.” Shiro looked to Keith, his gaze serious. “Keith, Thace offered to cook tonight’s dinner. Just take it easy and-”

“It doesn’t work like that, Shiro. You know this.” Keith sighed at him, already looking tired. It was Lance that physically stood up, grabbed Keith by the arm and proceeded to shove Keith onto the sofa next to Shiro. He then quickly sat back down, effectively blocking Keith in.

Impressive.

“Lance,” Keith was practically breathing fire, “let me out.” Lance sent him a raised brow in return.

“Nope.” He replied easily. Keith looked ready to fight, but Shiro put his arms around him, effectively holding him down. “Shiro’s on my side this time.” Lance added smugly. Keith scowled at them both.

“Having Thace cook is borderline _rude_ , it’s-”

“Unacceptable.” A new voice spoke up. 

Everyone looked over to see a new man standing in front of the table, his scarred arms crossed over his broad chest. He had a dark braid winding down over his shoulder and a wicked scar across his right eye. He definitely didn’t look like a chef. He looked like an ex-convict in a purple chef coat.

“I am Head Chef Kolivan.” He greeted, offering everyone a small bow. “I understand that you came here to celebrate Shiro and Keith’s recovery from the hospital, as well as their survival from the explosion that occurred a few weeks ago.”

“Kolivan,” Keith muttered, “I didn’t know you were back in town.” Pidge could see Keith visibly shrinking in Shiro’s arms.

“I wasn’t, until your boyfriend called me.” Kolivan answered, gesturing at Lance. The look Keith gave Lance could have killed. “He told me what happened, the whole story. All of you had a part in saving Keith’s life. He is a part of the Blade of Marmora, if not a _childish_ part.” Kolivan sent Keith a look. Keith glared right back. “Therefore, as Head Chef, I have brought it upon myself to cook for you this evening. I hope you will accept my offering.” With that Kolivan turned around to disappear inside the kitchen.

Keith and Lance immediately started arguing.

“You brought the _Head Chef_ here just so I wouldn’t cook?!” Keith asked. Lance turned to look at him.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Why?!”

“Because as your _boyfriend_ ,” Lance had been throwing that word around like dollar bills at a strip club, “I knew you wouldn’t just settle for anyone cooking in your place, so I asked Thace for Kolivan’s number. Of course, Thace didn’t have it, so I asked him for Antok’s number, and then called Antok relentlessly until he agreed to give me Kolivan’s number, and then I called him like five times and-”

“Lance, you idiot.” Keith said, but his tone of was full of love. Pidge made a gagging noise to prevent the two of them from making out then and there. Everyone turned to look at them, so they started asking the serious questions.

“So, how does this work? Do we get appetizers? I’m starving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge asking the hard questions.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them!


	12. Reopening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to stay with Shiro and Keith for the month while the cafe gets repaired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month's worth of free food and cute boyfriends, what could go wrong?

**LANCE**

 

Living with Shiro and Keith wasn’t that bad. Sure, the walk to school was a little bit longer, but both Shiro and Keith were up every morning with him. Shiro was practically Lance's new alarm clock, since he was up in the early morning even though they didn't have work. Keith would make breakfast and pack Lance a lunch that filled his classmates with envy. Sometimes Shiro and Keith would even walk him to school before going to run errands. If anything living with them was fantastic compared to his single dorm room life.

Allura had already drafted up a new design for the cafe, and while Lance, Hunk and Pidge all had classes, Shiro and Keith spent the day helping her and Coran get things ready. When Lance got home around dinnertime, Keith was already there, cooking up a storm, while Shiro wrapped things up with Allura before coming back later. Two weeks passed, and they all had settled into a pleasant rhythm of life, but Lance had a nagging feeling in his chest.

“Don’t you ever feel like I’m freeloading?” Lance asked one day. He was busy helping Keith in the kitchen. ‘Helping’ meant washing the dishes and stirring the occasional pot. Keith glanced at him, the salad dressing he was mixing smelled like cranberries and lemon. Lance didn't even know you could make salad dressing from scratch.

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, curiously.

“I mean, sure, I help with the chores and everything, but you two don’t ask me for rent or anyth-” Lance grunted when Keith yanked him in for a kiss. Keith’s tongue slid inside his mouth like it owned the place and by the time he pulled away Lance was hard. Shiro and Keith, for all their talk, didn't try to have sex with him. A week into living here Keith had climbed into Lance's lap, fire in his eyes. Lance had thought he was ready, he'd felt he was ready, but he had freaked out anyways. That evening had been spent talking and soft voices with gentle touches. Boundaries had been placed that Lance had yet to revoke: hugs and kisses were free territory, but beyond that no. Not yet at least. The last thing Lance wanted to do was give Shiro and Keith the 'Okay' only to start crying or something. The first time had been embarrassing enough. _Keith_ had _comforted_ him. 

Completely humiliating.

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith answered easily, turning back to his salad dressing. Lance’s face was beet red.

“Oh, come on! Now you’re just being mean!” He said, rubbing at his cheeks with the back of his hand. A few bubbles smeared across his noise. Keith saw this and flashed him a grin.

“Nuhuh.” He answered easily.

"Yeahuh!" Lance shot right back, looking ready to tackle Keith to the floor. Keith thought he was cute, so Lance's face would be spared his wrath for picking a fight. Lance had thought about it a few times since coming here.

They both glanced up when the front door opened. Shiro entered the apartment, looking over at the two with a smile.

“I’m home.” He said, shrugging off his jacket.

“Welcome home.” Lance and Keith answered back in sync, before sending each other a look.

“...Did I interrupt something?” Shiro asked, quickly becoming used to reading their expressions.

“Yes.”  Lance said.

“No.” Keith answered at the same time. They looked at each other again.

“Okaaaay,” Shiro said, “what’s for dinner?” He asked, dropping the matter.

“Lasagna and salad.” Keith answered, turning back to his salad dressing. “Lance helped.” He added, looking over to where Lance was pouting.

“Stirring a pot of noodles doesn’t feel like helping.” Lance said, washing soap suds off the last of his dishes.

“Sure it is.” Keith answered back easily. “Shiro would have spilled everything if he’d been in charge of it.” He added when Shiro came over to kiss the top of his head.

“He’s right.” Shiro admitted, turning to kiss Lance as well. “Good job on helping Keith.” He praised, wiping the bubbles off of Lance's nose with a raised brow. Lance sighed, shrugging.

“I guess.”

“No more guessing.” Keith said, spying on the lasagna in the oven. “Lance, go set the table. Shiro, go wash up.”

“Yes, sir.” Shiro saluted, kissing Lance once more before heading to the bathroom. Lance grabbed the silverware and plates from the drying rack, sticking his tongue out at Keith as he went.

“Better keep that tongue in your mouth before I put it back with mine.” Keith said mildly, pulling the lasagna out from the oven. Lance nearly dropped the plates.

 

* * *

 

“The repairs on the cafe are nearly done.” Shiro told them over dinner. Lance was only half paying attention. His diet had been 90% pizza before living with Shiro and Keith. Keith made _salad_ taste delicious and he intended to eat it all.

“How much longer until we reopen?” Keith asked. Lance looked up at Shiro at this.

“Honestly? Two weeks if we rush things. Furniture shipments’ll be coming in next week, food the week after, but Allura wants to have a grand reopening event on the weekend. Something to bring out customers that might be scared of another bombing.”

“Did they find out who is was?” Lance asked curiously. “The police?” Shiro sighed.

“They know for certain it was a planted device, and that our escape route had been blocked off. So it was clearly intentional.” Shiro trailed off, as if considering.

“It was Zarkon, obviously.” Keith spoke up darkly.

“Zarkon would want to bomb the cafe? I thought he wanted to buy it?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

“He wants the land, not the cafe.” Keith answered. “It’s at a good spot in town. He’d probably turn it into some cheap chain restaurant if he could.” He added bitterly.

“We don’t know for sure if it was Zarkon. There wasn’t any concrete evidence.” Shiro told them both, his voice firm. “But the police consider him their number one suspect. The only problem is that he’s cloaked in lawyers. Unless we have some actual evidence then we’re not getting anywhere.”

“So, how do we get proof?” Lance asked seriously. “Before he bombs us again and hurts someone else?”

“Well, Pidge and Hunk have been making a new security system for the cafe. They apparently talked it over with their Technical Education professor and are using it for a final project.”

“Has everyone been doing work on the cafe except for me?” Lance asked, sulking. Shiro reaching out to grip his hand.

“You’re doing plenty.” Shiro said, his voice genuine. “I wouldn’t want to ask you to do too much regardless.” Lance scowled at him.

“I’m not doing _anything_. I wanna help!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Keith spoke up. “Just calm down at let the others handle it.” Lance frowned into his lasagna but didn’t say anything else.

That night when the three of them to bed Lance stayed awake far longer than Shiro or Keith.

 

* * *

 

The day of the reopening the cafe was packed. Everyone was on staff and pulling extra hours to get the job done. And honestly? Lance had missed this. The small bucket of chaos that came with rushes, the smiles of the customers, and even the bickering with Keith over someone’s drink order.

Allura’s reopening draw had been a free cookie with every drink, so Hunk had been in the kitchen all day churning out cookies like magic. Coran was currently back there helping him while Allura balanced the spare registers. Pidge was on the coffee and tea bar, while Shiro and Keith were both working on the espresso bars. Lance had the register all to himself, and he was having a blast.

The new people came in for the free cookies, and stayed one of several reasons; 1) Shiro’s smile, 2) Shiro’s body, 3) how good their drinks/food were, and/or 4) Lance’s charm. The regulars came back as well, delighted to see them all. Lance was subjected to a 5 minute horror story courtesy of Nyma, who had been forced to go to a Starbucks while the cafe was closed. She and the rest of his Romance Support Group had cheered when Keith got his attention by saying “Sweet and caring boyfriend of mine, go and grab me some more whole milk from the back.”

All in all, opening day was a blast.

And then it went to hell.

Lance spotted him outside at first, and promptly got Shiro’s attention. Shiro looked up, his eyes going flat at the sight of Zarkon stepping into the cafe. A few of the regulars shuffled out of the way, looking between Zarkon and the baristas with worry.

“Zarkon.” Shiro greeted, his voice downright icy. “What brings you in today?”

“The usual.” Zarkon answered curtly. “I know Allura is in. Bring her out.” Lance shifted closer to Keith, who slid an arm around his waist. Shiro squared his shoulders, looking as if he were ready to fight Zarkon on it. Lance didn't know if he'd be able to keep Shiro behind the register like he had with Keith. Shiro was pure, gorgeous, muscle.

“Oh, hello, Zarkon. Fancy seeing you here.” Allura greeted, striding out from the kitchen, Pidge and Hunk in tow. Lance turned to gawk at her, but Allura was all smiles, her Customer Service Face at full blast. Zarkon lifted a brow, turning to face her.

“Allura, a pleasure. I suppose you know why I’m here.”

“Ah, yes. I received your many emails and numerous phone calls.” Allura was smiling, but her eyes had fire in them. “And sadly, I’ll have to decline your offer. As you can see,” she gestured around her, “business is _booming_.” She declared, looking Zarkon right in the eye.

Lance resisted the urge to yell ‘Oh SNAP!’ at that moment.

Zarkon raised a brow, his poker face on point. “As I can see. I heard about the accident, and your two casualties.” His gaze went to Shiro and Keith. Lance reached out for the both of them, though both Shiro and Keith looked like they were ready to tackle Zarkon to the ground. “It would be a shame if something similar were to happen again...with deadlier consequences.” Zarkon added, as if pondering. Lance went rigid while Keith let out a small hiss next to him.

“Well, given our new security features, such a tragedy shall never occur.” Allura replied. “Now, are you here to buy a drink? Or hold up my line?”

“I came to make an offer, but seeing as you are unwilling, I’ll simply have to make you reconsider in other ways.” Zarkon’s voice was low with anger. “Have a good day, Allura. Do try to make sure it isn’t your last.” He added, walking out the door.

There was a long pause after he left.

Lance huffed out a breath.

“What a jackass.” He said, scowling. Keith snorted next to him, before breaking into laughter. Lance quickly joined in. The pair of them earned startled looks from a few people, but when Lance looked over to Shiro, the older man was smiling at them.

“Well, now that that’s over...” Allura turned to Shiro. “Pull me six shots over ice, if you would. I have a bunch of phone calls I need to make.” She turned to walk back into the kitchen. Shiro went about making her surprisingly brutal drink. Lance blinked when Keith nudged him.

“Move you. I need to get some milk.” Keith said with a grin. Lance sent him a fake glare, shuffling out of the way.

“Are you calling me fat?”

“I control a solid 80% of your diet.” Keith pointed out. “If you’re getting fat then it’s my fault.” He grabbed the milk from the fridge underneath the bar. “Now, if you’ve time to talk you can use that mouth for other things.” Keith grinned when Lance sputtered in embarrassment. “I meant greeting customers, dirty mind.” He turned back to his drinks while Lance spun around to look at Shiro.

“Shiro!” Lance cried. The older man sighed, shaking his head.

“Keith, stop teasing, Lance.” He said. “At least save it for the bedroom.” He added thoughtfully, finishing Allura’s drink and walking to the back room.

“Mk.” Keith agreed, sending Lance another look. Lance stuck out his tongue at Keith, daring him. Keith’s eyes glittered with promise, a smirk crawling up his lips. Lance turned his attention back to the register, stopping short when he saw a large group of purple suits walk past the cafe. His heart skipped a beat when one of them looked inside the cafe, their eyes dark.

He dragged in a breath, glancing over to see that Shiro had returned to the second bar. Keith and Shiro were chatting, laughing happily as they went through drinks. Lance remembered watching them being dragged out of the burning remains of the old cafe. They hadn't been moving. Lance had thought-

_“It would be a shame if something similar were to happen again...with deadlier consequences.”_

Lance drew in a breath, his chest constricting tightly. He looked back out the window.

Someone had to do _something_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a comparison, a grande/venti latte has 2 shots of espresso. Allura just tripled the average drink order ;D


	13. Unlucky Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance, no.

**LANCE**

 

Lance had a plan. Well, he had an idea. The idea was to sneak into Zarkon’s headquarters, find info on the planted bombing, and then to bring it back to the cafe so that Allura could sue Zarkon into the ground. It was a great idea, but Lance hadn’t thought enough about it to consider it an actual plan yet.

But he was outside of Galra Inc. anyways.

It was a large, imposing building that towered into the sky as part of the business section of town. It hadn’t been hard to find. Lance had Googled it. Zarkon apparently ran a business that managed a bunch of smaller businesses in the local area, running them like a corporation. It made him sound more and more like the Mafia boss that Lance thought of him a few days earlier. Shiro had let him leave work early so Lance could "go home and study" (having a trusting, adorable manager boyfriend had its perks).  Lance had made his way over to Galra Inc. the second he'd hung up his apron. He couldn't wait for another bomb to go off, the next one might actually kill someone. Lance drew in a sharp breath as the image of the cafe on fire, of Keith and Shiro _injured_ , swam in his head. Lance grit his teeth, trying to focus. The sun was setting and most of the employees would have gone home by now. Hopefully he could dodge security.

He had paced around the block a few times already. He'd seen plenty of people, purple suits or no, filtering through them. It was apparently open to the public. Regardless, Lance took his time walking inside, getting a good look around the building. The inside was sleek with gunmetal furniture and black marble floors with purple veins. Honestly, someone needed to have a talk with Zarkon about all the purple. Purple suits on every employee, and now even his entire building was purple? Honestly-

“Hey! What are you doing here?” Lance jumped. He turned to look at a short, tubby man in a purple suit waddling over to his side, an angry look on his face.

“Oh, uh. Hi?” Lance tried, taking a step back as the man stopped in front of him, already gasping for air.

“You’re not an employee here, are you?” The man said sharply, looking Lance up and down. “Visiting hours are now over! What’s your business here?” Lance glanced down at the man's name tag which said “VARKON” in gold letters.

“Well, you see, Mr. Varkon, I’m here because…” He trailed off when a group of people walked past them, dressed in _purple_ khaki, conversing casually in Spanish about repair work on a service elevator. “Hola, chicos!” He called out, snagging their attention. Words flew from his mouth. “Estoy tratando de ayudara mi familia y este guardia me está deteniendo, quieres ayudarme aquí?” He asked. The trio paused, glancing between each other, before looking back at Lance in a mix of confusion and alarm. “Por favor,” he said, his voice desperate, “Zarkon hirió a mi familia, sólo estoy trantando de mantenerlos fuera de peligro.” After another moment, the leader of the group stepped forward, placing a hand on Varkon’s shoulder.

“He’s with us. He’s just new.” He said easily, patting Varkon’s shoulder. “Good job though, Mr. Guard.” He added, smiling at him and Lance. “Come along, kid. Let’s get you a uniform.” Lance smiled at them gratefully, quickly following them inside.

About twenty minutes later Lance had his own khaki outfit and directions to the top floor where Zarkon’s suite resided.

“Thanks guys.” He said, pressing the button for the main elevator.

“Don’t thank us.” The leader answered easily. “In fact, don’t even remember us.” He added, earning a chuckle from the group. “Be careful up there.” He added on a more serious note, patting Lance’s shoulder. Lance nodded firmly as the elevator dinged, stepping inside and pressing the button for the top floor.

The doors clicked shut and Lance had a moment to consider his next move. He could try and enter when Zarkon wasn’t there, all spy-like and undercover and-

He glanced up when the elevator doors opened with a ding, his heart stopping in his chest.

“Oh my, what a coincidence.” Sendak said, stepping onto the elevator, his eyes fixed on Lance’s face. “Hello, Blue. Whatever are you doing here?”

Lance laughed nervously, taking a step back.

“Mr. Sendak, it’s good to see you again.” Lance cleared his throat. “I had to get a new job with the cafe being bombed, and this is it!” He told him, mentally pumping a fist in the air. _Good excuse, Lance!_

“Oh really?” Sendak all but purred, stepping closer. The elevator doors slid shut. “How interesting, since I work in the HR department and never got the chance to handle your personnel file. It could be a computer error, shall we investigate?” He slid closer, crowding Lance into a corner. “Or, are you here on....unofficial business?” He asked lowly, his eyes practically shining.

Lance had half the mind to sock Sendak in the jaw right there, his heart hammering in his chest. He was about to actually try it when the elevator dinged again.

“What is going on here?” Lance’s eyes widened comically at the sight of Thace, dressed in a purple suit, staring at the pair of them in confusion. “Sendak, what on earth…” He voice died out when he saw Lance, his face going pale.

“Oh,” Sendak stepped back, looking ruffled, “Thace. Always the party ruiner. Come to ruin my romantic elevator date?”

“I don’t have to be the one to ruin it.” Thace shot back, his voice choked. “The elevators have cameras in them for a reason.” He turned away. “I will be taking the next one.” He said with a note of finality, looking at Lance over his shoulder, his eyes full of regret. Lance almost yelled for him then and there, biting his tongue when he remembered that he was in a bad spot already.

He grunted when Sendak snagged his arm instead, squeezing it tight enough for Lance to cry out.

“Fair enough.” Sendak agreed, shifting to face the doors. “Good day, Thace. I’ll see you later.” He added as the doors slid shut once more. “Don’t worry, Blue.” Sendak added once the doors were closed, looking down at Lance. “I’ll put in a good work with you for Zarkon. You haven’t decafed me nearly as many times as Red.”

 

* * *

 

 

**KEITH**

 

Keith finished off his shift with a smile, all but laughing as he and Shiro closed up shop. Zarkon aside, the day had went well, and it felt good to be working again. Lance had gotten off a little earlier, but Shiro, Keith and Pidge had a remarkably uneventful close.

“Money’s in the safe. Alarm’s set. Let’s head out.” Shiro said, holding open the door. Pidge ducked out, stepping onto the street with a sigh. Keith followed and Shiro took up the rear.

Keith paused when his phone went off, pulling it out to see Thace’s name on the screen. He frowned in confusion, answering the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He greeted.

“ _Keith! It’s Thace. Lance was here at Galra HQ just now._ ” Thace answered sharply. Keith reached out, grabbing onto Shiro’s arm. He switched the call the speaker. “ _I don’t know how he got in, but Sendak had him and was taking him straight to Zarkon. I couldn’t do anything, but-_ ”

“How long ago did this happen?” Keith asked, his voice low.

“ _Not even half an hour ago._ ” Thace answered. “ _I’m on my way to the Blade of Marmora right now. Are you going to need help?_ ”

“No.” Keith seethed, already running for their apartment. “I have my own Blade!” He looked back at Shiro and Pidge. "Zarkon has Lance!" Shiro went after him immediately, looking back to Pidge.

“We’re going to need your help, Pidge!” Shiro called out. Pidge started jogging after them.

“I’ll call Hunk, we’re going to need him and our equipment!” Pidge answered, pulling their phone out of their pocket.

A million questions ran through Keith’s head as he ran back to the apartment. Most of them revolving around how Lance had gotten into the Galra HQ in the first place. Had Zarkon kidnapped him? The thought filled Keith with rage as he barged into the apartment, not even bothering to kick off his shoes as he went to the kitchen to grab his Blade.

The custom chef Blades of Marmora weren’t made out of metal and certainly weren't used for cooking alone. They were made out of a rare crystal that was as sharp as obsidian but far more sturdy. It meant that Keith had snuck the blade through metal detectors all his life without a problem. No one would even notice it until he pulled the Blade out to slit Zarkon’s throat. He grabbed the Blade, sheath and all, whirling around and stopping short when he saw Shiro standing there, hands raised placatingly.

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was gentle. “Calm down.” Keith practically felt his blood boil in response.

“How am I supposed to calm down? Lance has been kidnapped and you want me to calm down?!” Keith tried to push Shiro out of the way, but Shiro didn’t budge. Buff motherfucker. “Don’t you care?!” Keith shouted, shoving at Shiro's chest. "

“Of course I care.” Shiro answered, raising his voice. “But I’m not letting you go running in blind after him. If you got hurt again Lance would never forgive me. I could never forgive me.” Shiro added, reaching out to grab onto Keith’s shoulders. “Just give us all a little time. We’ll figure out a plan.” He kissed Keith gently. Keith didn’t relax into the kiss, pulling away from Shiro to pace towards the living room.

“A half hour.” Keith replied, gripping his Blade tightly. “Before I go into that hellhole and bring him back myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the lovely triggeringangel on tumblr for helping me translate the Spanish! Go check them out, they're a doll!
> 
> This is what Lance says to the employees:  
> “Hey, guys!”  
> “I’m trying to help out my family and this guard is stopping me, mind helping me out here?”  
> “Please,”  
> “Zarkon hurt my family, I’m just trying to keep them safe.”


	14. The Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks with Zarkon one-on-one

**LANCE**

 

Lance was currently trying to figure out how many different ways he could get out of this situation. Most of them involved him being arrested, and the rest included him beating up the two guards currently watching him (unlikely) and running for his life.

Sendak had taken him to the top floor, ordering two, intimidating guards to watch him as he went to go address Zarkon personally. Lance was currently sitting in a very comfortable chair by the elevator, but it might as well been made of glass. The guards had barely moved for the past hour, one set of eyes constantly trained on him. Zarkon obviously was taking his time, letting Lance overthink himself into a nervous wreck.

His head snapped up when the large door at the end of the office opened up, Sendak in its wake.

“Bring him in.” Sendak ordered. Lance squeaked when the guards grabbed onto each of his arms, yanking him down the hall without a word. He was all but dragged into a huge office. Bookcases lined every wall, and in the center of the room was a huge desk covered in neat stacks of paper and a computer. Lance honestly couldn’t fathom the idea of Zarkon doing anything besides ordering bombs and trying to buy up the cafe, but the man was currently typing at his computer screen like he had an ordinary desk job.

Zarkon looked up when Lance was dragged in, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. The guards set Lance down in it firmly, before looking to the man.

“You are dismissed.” Zarkon said curtly, looking back at his computer screen. “You as well, Sendak.” Sendak bowed, before turning and leaving with the guards, the door closing behind him with a low boom. Lance watched as Zarkon typed for a few more minutes, before finally turning his attention to Lance. Lance shrunk in his chair a bit, watching Zarkon with a nervous glint in his eye.

“Lance McClain.” Zarkon said, turning to face Lance fully. “I’m quite impressed with you.”

“Please, Mr. Zarkon, sir, don’t arres-Wait, what?” Lance sputtered. “What did you say?”

“That I am impressed with how well you managed to come here on your own. I’ve been looking into your history. No military training, no suspicious work history, yet you managed to almost successfully infiltrate my headquarters.” Zarkon nodded his head. “If you had the training, of course, I’d comment on how sloppy your work was, but for someone with your lack of record, it is surprising.”

“Oh, um, thank you.” Lance said awkwardly, leaning back in his chair. Zarkon was watching him, his eyes curious.

“Tell me, Mr. McClain, did you tell Sendak that you were in need of another job?” Zarkon glanced at the screen. “It says here that you’re working at that ratty cafe while attending the local university.” Lance bit back a comment at the word ‘ratty’. “I would be interested in hiring you.” Lance brain skid to a stop at that.

“What?” He asked dumbly. “I broke in here and you’re trying to hire me now?”

“Yes, you have a unique position that I hope to exploit.” Zarkon said easily. “As I’m sure you know, I am hoping to buy the land of the cafe you currently work at. In exchange for coming to work for me, I could give you more benefits, a higher pay...we even have tuition scholarships available.” Lance stared at Zarkon.

“Are you trying to hire me as your personal barista or something?” Lance asked in confusion. Zarkon laughed lowly.

“No, Mr. McClain. I am trying to hire you as an assassin.”

 

* * *

 

**SHIRO**

 

In twenty minutes the entire cafe had assembled in Shiro and Keith’s living room. Hunk was soldering bits of metal together and Pidge was typing away furiously at their computer. Allura and Coran were busy collaborating with Thace over the building plans of the Galra HQ. Shiro had his eye on Keith, who was pacing about the floor angrily. Keith caught his stare and glared at him.

“Ten minutes.” He said. Shiro nodded, turning to look at the group.

“How are things coming?”

“Almost done on my end.” Hunk answered, not even glancing up from his work.

“Same.” Pidge echoed, still typing.

“We’ve found a back entrance for you guys to enter from.” Allura spoke up. Shiro walked over to them, looking over the maps. “There’s a service elevator that leads up the floor below Zarkon’s office. If Lance is still in there then you can exit the elevator on the floor below, enter the main elevator and enter Zarkon’s office without alerting security.

“And if Lance isn’t there?” Shiro asked, looking at the three of them.

“Then we find Zarkon and make him tell us what happened to Lance. By any means necessary.” Keith said, drawing everyone’s attention. Hunk was the first to speak up.

“Keith, are you talking about torturing him? Dude, that’s really dark.”

“Zarkon threw a bunch of his goons on us, bombed our cafe, and now he’s kidnapped Lance. What did you want to do? Offer to make him a macchiato?” Keith asked sharply. Hunk wilted a bit.

“Well, no, but....dude, still. We are _not_ Zarkon or his goons.” Hunk said, his voice firm. “We can’t sink to their level.” Keith paused, deflating a bit.

“Sorry.” He said after a moment. “I’m just…” He trailed off, looking at Shiro. Shiro stepped forward, pulling him into his arms.

“I know.” Shiro said gently. “Me too.” Keith nodded, looking back at the clock.

“Five minutes.” He said, his voice a little more calm.

 

* * *

 

**LANCE**

 

Lance stared Zarkon down for a long time, his mouth hanging open. He closed it with a click, before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, you want me to kill people?” Lance echoed, horrified. “Killing someone...I couldn’t even _beat up_ those guards you had outside!”

“Of course. Like I said, you’re new to this.” Zarkon leaned back in his chair. “I’ve tried...other methods of convincing Allura to sell her cafe to me, but unfortunately her stubbornness has led me to more extreme methods.” Zarkon looked at Lance, his gaze dark. Lance shivered. “With the right sort of training, you could easily make the workload at the cafe a little bit heavier, and heavier, until Allura has no choice but to buckle.” Lance felt his blood run cold.

“You...you want me to kill the others?” He asked, his voice shaking. “You want me to kill _everyone_?”

“Not everyone.” Zarkon said easily. “Just enough to make Allura realize that she can’t possibly keep the cafe running. Maybe one or two of those baristas you work with. I wouldn’t even specify. You’d get to pick them on your own.” He added with a grim smile. “I could simply have a sniper blow off their heads on by one, but it’d only get harder every time. Having you on the inside would also do wonders for our intel. Plus, I believe you have the skill set needed to take out even Mr. Shirogane with ease.”

“I won’t do it.” Lance said, immediately. He stood up, shaking his head. “You can arrest me, throw me in jail, but I would never-ever-kill any of my friends. I could never kill _anyone_.” He grit his teeth, looking at Zarkon. He was insane. Zarkon watched him for a long moment.

“Is that your final answer?” Zarkon asked lowly. Lance nodded his head.

“Yes. So just call the cops.” Lance said, sticking out his wrists. “Arrest me. I don’t care.”

“Mr. McClain, do you honestly think I’m going to let you go to the police after hearing what I just said?” Zarkon barked out a laugh. “Maybe you _are_ too naive to be an assassin.” He stood to his full height. Lance took a step back, his knees bumping into the chair. “I’m going to start picking off each of Allura’s previous little employees one by one.” His voice was something beyond dark. It was downright evil. “I might as well start with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos for Shiro to not running into the main boss' base like both his boyfriends want to.


	15. Two Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet! A lot of stuff is about to go down :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith POV to start the show

**KEITH**

 

Keith knew Shiro would tag along. Part of him didn’t want Shiro there, but the other part did. Shiro had taken the time to memorize the plan while Keith had pictured how many different ways he could turn Zarkon into a filet. Cracking the lock on the back entrance had been easy. Cracking Security? Easier. As they rode up to the second-to-top floor, the air in the service elevator was silent and tense.

“Keith,” Shiro finally said, breaking the silence. “If Lance isn’t okay…”

“Lance is going to be fine.” Keith said firmly, though his heart was screaming other things. “And if he isn’t I’m going to gut Zarkon like the filthy pig-”

“Keith.” Shiro said, his voice sharp. “I need you in control of the situation.” Keith looked at him, _really_ looked at him.

“Shiro, do you honestly think you can expect that out of me right now?” Keith asked, his tone serious.

“No,” Shiro said after a moment, “but I at least want you to try. I don’t want to lose either of you.” He added, reaching out to squeeze Keith’s shoulder. “Just follow my lead.” Keith huffed out a breath, looking away.

The elevator door slid open and Keith snapped to attention, scanning the area. Shiro stepped out of the elevator after checking the corners of the hallway.

“Main elevator’s beyond that door.” Shiro said, looking to Keith. Keith nodded, stepping forward and pulling out a lockpick from his pocket. He went to work on the lock while Shiro stood watch. Not even a minute later the door clicked open and Keith slipped inside.

They were out of the service area now and into the main offices. Everyone had left for the night and Pidge had hacked the security cameras so that they could pass through undetected. Shiro and Keith were both still on alert as they made their way to the main elevator.

Keith pressed the button of the elevator with his elbow to avoid prints, taking a step back when the door dinged open. He blinked when he saw Sendak flanked by two more suits.

“And I told him-” Sendak paused, looking at Shiro and Keith with wide eyes. “What are you two doing here?!” Keith shot Shiro a look. Shiro smiled back at him, stepping forward. Keith turned to look back at Sendak with a grin.

“I am _so_ going to enjoy this.” Keith told him, before diving into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

  **LANCE**

 

Lance was currently yanking every book off the shelf and throwing them wildly in Zarkon’s direction. Zarkon was fast though, dodging the books and nearly catching Lance in his hands. Two parts adrenaline and three parts hysteria kept Lance away as he dove over a chair and Zarkon’s large desk, knocking his computer to the ground and upsetting papers in the process.

“Really, Mr. McClain?” Zarkon said, facing him, not even remotely winded. If anything he looked mildly irritated. “I was in the middle of settling an important business deal with a client in Europe.”

“You’re trying to kill me right now and you think I care about some dude in Europe?!” Lance shouted back, breathing hard. Zarkon raised a brow.

“Yes,” He admitted, “you do have a point there.” He flashed forward, grabbing the chair Lance had been sitting in and flinging it over the desk like it was nothing. Lance ducked, hitting the ground hard. It jarred him for a moment, and he choked when he felt Zarkon’s hand wrap around his neck. He gasped when Zarkon pulled him up, the man slamming Lance down onto his desk. The air was knocked out of his lungs. Lance’s hands went to Zarkon’s wrist, yanking at it as he felt Zarkon’s grip tightening.

“No,” he wheezed, kicking out at him. Zarkon ignored his antics, looking bored.

“Using you to kill your fellow employees and then watching Allura’s face when I revealed the entire plan would have been absolutely delicious to watch.” Zarkon told him as Lance’s grip became weaker. “Watching her face when she realized that she really can’t trust anyone in this world...well, it’s true, I suppose.” Zarkon’s voice melted into a hiss. “She can’t trust anyone, not if they all end up dead.” Lance’s fingers slipped from Zarkon’s wrist, his eyes fluttering closed. “Goodbye, Mr. McClain, you’ll see your friends soon, I promise.” Tears filled his eyes at the thought of Shiro and Keith. Of Zarkon _hurting_ them.

No.

Something welled within him, from someplace deep inside him. Lance started twisting about, his arms sliding across the desk until they wrapped around something cold.

A letter opener.

“Ah,” Zarkon looked mildly impressed. “Looks like you still have some fight in you after all.” He said. “Too little too late, I’m afr-”

“ _Lance!_ ” Lance knew Keith’s voice anywhere. Zarkon’s head snapped up and Lance took the moment to stab the letter opener into his arm. Zarkon snarled, pulling away from him. Lance collapsed to the floor, wheezing and gasping for air. Zarkon clutched at his arm, looking down at Lance with absolute hatred in his eyes. Lance heard a thunk against the desk and glanced up in time to see a red blur fly over the table and tackle Zarkon to the ground.

It was Keith, his purple Blade drawn and currently at Zarkon’s throat, the tip biting into his skin. Keith’s face was pure rage, his lips pulled back in a snarl.

“Keith,” Lance wheezed, his voice cracked. Keith looked at him for a moment, his gaze melting into a soft, terrified look.

“Lance,” He breathed. Lance shouted when Zarkon yanked the letter opener out of his own arm and stabbed it up towards Keith. Keith jerked his Blade back, deflecting Zarkon’s blow at the last moment. Zarkon reached up with his bleeding arm, grabbing Keith by the hair and yanking him off to the side. Keith cried out, and Lance dove forward, catching the arm with the letter opener, gripping it tightly. Zarkon looked down at him in disgust, releasing Keith’s hair and reaching for him.

A boot stomped down over the bloody patch in Zarkon’s arm, pinning it to the floor. Zarkon hissed in pain, looking up. Lance looked up as well, seeing Shiro. He didn’t think he’d ever forget the look on Shiro’s face at the moment. Shiro, kind and gentle Shiro who smiled at everyone, currently looked like he would have liked nothing more than to put a bullet in Zarkon’s head.

“Drop the knife.” Shiro ordered, his voice seething. Zarkon paused for a moment, and Shiro dug the heel of his boot into Zarkon’s arm to drive the point home. Zarkon released the letter opener with a wince. “Lance,” Shiro’s voice was a touch gentler, “pick it up.” Lance grabbed the letter opener with one hand. Keith had recovered, climbing on top of Zarkon, his blade at his throat once again.

Both Keith and Shiro looked poised to kill. Lance looked at Zarkon, the man responsible for so much pain over the past few months. The man who had almost killed the two people in front of him. The two people he loved most in this world.

“I just realized,” Lance spoke up, earning a glance from all three of them, “I _could_ kill someone.” He looked at Zarkon. “I could kill you.” He said, his voice icy. Shiro and Keith looked at him in shock, while Zarkon only smirked.

“You would have made an excellent assassin.” He replied, earning a confused look from Shiro and Keith.

“He wanted to train me as an assassin of all things.” Lance explain, rubbing at his throat. “He wanted me to start killing you guys, one by one.” Keith hissed out a laugh while Shiro looked troubled.

“Lance wouldn’t kill for you, not in a million years.” Keith told Zarkon, digging his knife in a little deeper. Shiro was watching Zarkon, his eyes dark.

“It that true, Zarkon?” Shiro asked. Zarkon smirked up at him.

“It is.” He said easily, a smiling on his face. “But even if you killed me in retaliation for all the stunts over the past few weeks,”

“The club incident, and the bombing,” Shiro clarified. Zarkon met his gaze evenly. 

“Yes, all that and more, I suppose. It doesn’t matter though, you three won’t make it out of here alive."

“Even so, I’m going to enjoy this.” Keith snarled, leaning forward. Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

“Keith, no.” He breathed, eyes wide. “You can’t actually-”

“He was going to kill you, he’s tried to kill all of us.” Keith seethed, eyes fixed on Zarkon. The man smirked up at him. “If I kill him, it all stops.”

“It’s true.” Zarkon said airily. “Murdering me would certainly put a wrench in my plans to kill you all and take back the cafe that rightfully belongs to me.” Lance gawked at him.

“Why would the cafe belong to you?” He asked in confusion. Zarkon snorted, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

“Alfor was so clever. Over a decade ago his cafe was going under, he took out a loan from me, a loan that he took far too long to repay. The sly asshole put in a clause to the loan stating that if he died then loan or not the cafe would pass to his daughter. My lawyers didn’t even notice, since his daughter was only a child at the time. And suddenly, just a few years after she graduates high school he goes and dies of _cancer_. I’ve put money into that cafe. It. Is. Mine. And I _will_ have my due.”

“Yes,” Keith agreed darkly, “you will.” Zarkon looked up at him in amusement.

“Quit threatening me, boy, and kill me already, I’m getting rather bored with you.”

“Keith, stop.” Shiro said, his voice low. “We have plenty.” He added, earning a confused look from Lance. A smirk crawled across Keith’s face. In a careful display, he calmly pocketed the knife and pulled something out of the corner of his jacket. It looked like a small metal bead.

“Pidge,” Keith’s voice was full of bitter sass, “did you catch our lovely host’s monologue?” Pidge’s voice crackled to life out of the bug.

“ _Recorded and everything, guys._ ” Zarkon’s face became a portrait of fury, his teeth bared. “ _I shouldn’t have to tell him, but if anything happens to any of us in the future, this audio file will leak to every major news outlet in the country._ ” Pidge added. Keith slid the bug back into his jacket, climbing up off of Zarkon. He reached out for Lance’s hand. Lance took it gratefully, letting Keith pull him to his feet and guide him to Shiro’s side. Shiro kept his boot on Zarkon’s arm, staring him down.

“We’re going to walk on out of here now, with your gracious permission.” Shiro added, his voice low. “And we’re going to go home. If I ever see you, or any of your goons at our cafe again, in our _lives_ again, that audio file is going to be front page news for weeks.” Shiro told him. Zarkon met his gaze for a long moment. Lance could have sworn he saw something flicker there.

Fear.

Shiro stepped off his arm, and took a step back. Zarkon rose to his feet, turning and grabbing the phone off his desk. He pressed a number on the dial, lifting it to his ear. He kept eye contact with Shiro the entire time.

“I have three guests leaving my office. Send them out the door.” He said curtly, before hanging up. Keith moved for the door, eyes on Zarkon the entire time. He dragged Lance along with him. Shiro merely looked at Zarkon once more before turning and walking away. “That cafe _will_ be mine.” Zarkon told them, his voice booming.

“Fuck off.” Keith snapped, pulling Lance out the door.

They didn’t stop to breathe until they were past the front door of the Galra HQ, and they didn’t stop to speak until they were climbing up the stairs to Shiro and Keith’s apartment.

“Oh my god,” Lance breathed, “we’re alive.” He half expected for Zarkon to reappear at any moment with another bomb to blow them up.

“Yes,” Shiro said, grabbing both Lance and Keith and pulling them into a tight hug. Keith quickly joined in, turning his cheek into Lance’s neck. “I honestly thought for a moment I was going to lose both of you...” Shiro said, his voice broken. “When we opened that door and I saw you there on the desk and then Keith just _dove_ on Zarkon. I was so scared I couldn’t even move for a moment.” Shiro admitted, hugging them tighter.

“I would have spent my dying moments carving out Zarkon’s heart if that was the case.” Keith answered vehemently. “I still want to.” He added sharply. Lance shook his head.

“I’m sorry.” Lance said, to both of them. “I’m sorry that you both got dragged into this, that everyone did.” He added, remembering the bug. “It’s all my fault.” He said, looking away. Shiro and Keith promptly started comforting him.

“No, Lance, of course not-” Shiro began.

“Zarkon _kidnapped_ you.” Keith said, shocked. “How is it your fault?” Lance shook his head.

“But he _didn’t_ kidnap me. I walked right on in there. Everyone else was doing something to help the cafe, and I remembered the two of you in the hospital…” he trailed off when he saw the realization dawn on Shiro and Keith’s face. He looked down at the ground. “I thought maybe I could go and find something, anything, to stop Zarkon from trying to hurt us ever again.” He said weakly. “But I ended up putting you all in even more danger.”

“You broke into Zarkon’s headquarters, without even bothering to tell any of us? Without even planning?” Keith grabbed onto his shoulder. “Lance, you son of a bitch! _I thought you were dead!_ ” He yelled, shaking his shoulders roughly.

“I’m _sorry!_ ” Tears spilled down Lance’s face. “I just-I didn’t-”

“ _Sorry?!_ ”

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice was firm. “Stop it.” Keith whirled around to look at Shiro.

“Don’t tell me you’re okay with this!” Keith snapped. Shiro shot him a steely look.

“Calm down.”

“ _Shiro_ -”

“Calm. Down.” Shiro’s voice was like iron. “Let’s get upstairs. Everyone is waiting.” Lance sniffled, rubbing at his eyes.

The next three hours were filled with Lance receiving hugs, lectures and screaming from the entire cafe. Allura threatened to fire him, hugging him tightly and crying. Coran told him stories of men from his Navy days dying for less stupid things, checking his throat and making sure he was alright. Pidge angrily threatened to hack all of his social media accounts and fill them with nudes, which they never did. Hunk was mad for, at the most, a few minutes, but he pulled Lance in for a tight hug the second Coran cleared Lance medically.

Worst of all was Keith and Shiro. They said virtually nothing the entire time, and never anything to him. When the rest of the staff finally left he was left alone with the two of them, the room full of a thick silence.

“I…I should go.” Lance finally said, looking at the ground. He couldn’t look either of them in the eye. “I’ll just-” He squeaked when a hand wrapped around his wrist. Keith tightened his grip, glaring at him.

“Like fucking hell you are.” Keith snapped back. “I apparently can’t let my eyes off of you without you wandering into Zarkon’s office trying to off yourself.” Lance felt a spike of irritation at the base of his spine.

“I said I was sorry!” He hissed, trying to yank his hand out of Keith’s grip. Keith didn’t let go and Lance only yanked harder. “Let me go, you asshole!” Keith’s other hand shot out, grabbing his other arm and yanking him in for a kiss. Lance recoiled, shocked, hissing when Keith’s teeth sank into his lip. Keith pulled away, grabbing onto Lance’s face with his hands.

“Promise me.” Keith said, his voice broken. Lance could see tears in his eyes. He was shocked into silence. “Promise me that you will _never_ do that again. And if you have to for whatever reason, you take me and Shiro with you.” His voice wavered. Lance reached out, wrapping his arms around him.

“I...I promise.” He agreed, leaning in to kiss Keith again. There was no aggression in this kiss, just a quiet desperation and relief as they melted in each other’s arms. When they finally pulled back, both of them were crying. Shiro stepped forward, kissing them both gently on top of the head.

“You’re both exhausted, you need to sleep.” He said. Lance looked up at Shiro, wiping at his eyes.

“Aren’t you still mad?” Lance asked, eyes wide.

“Livid.” Shiro replied easily. “But I’m not going to take it out on either of my dead-tired boyfriends. Now, let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry guys, Shiro is going to have his moment too, just you wait.


	16. Shiro's Due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is, quite frankly, the sin chapter. Lots of fun times inc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sin incoming, but don't worry there's a buffer. As for the sex scene itself, there's bondage and dirty talk. Lotsa dirty talk. So if that's not you're cup of tea, this is your warning!

**SHIRO**

 

Later that night Shiro had another nightmare. It jerked him awake, eyes wide and heart pounding, the tail end of memories he couldn’t grasp slipping away as Keith reached out for him in the dark.

“Shiro?” Keith called softly, just barely over the sound of Lance snoring. “Are you okay?” He asked. Shiro turned, wrapping his arms around Lance, one hand going to meet Keith’s. Lance mumbled something in his sleep, turning over and quieting down. He'd been exhausted by the entire day, they all had been.

“Another nightmare.” Shiro answered, kissing Keith’s fingers. “It’s nothing, go back to bed, love.”

“...I’m sorry.” Keith said after a moment. Shiro looked at his silhouette in the darkness.

“What for?”

“For talking about killing Zarkon. I wanted to kill him, I did…” he trailed off for a moment before continuing, “but when I heard Lance say that he was prepared to kill him I finally understood what you had been feeling all that time.”  Keith squeezed his hand tightly. “I was scared, confused, worried. I wanted to know how someone I loved so much could actually consider killing someone else. It was terrifying. I’m sorry.” Keith repeated. Shiro kissed his fingers again.

“It’s okay. I forgive you.” Shiro said, and meant it.

“And what about Lance?” Keith asked curiously. “Can you forgive him?”

“In time.” Was all Shiro said back.

 

* * *

 

  **LANCE**

 

A few days later and Lance was working back at the cafe. There was a tense air to the staff, as if waiting for Zarkon or other Galra Inc. employees to storm the cafe, weapons drawn. But they never came. Days turned to weeks and finally everyone seemed to relax. All except for Lance.

Shiro hadn’t kissed him since that night.

Keith was all love and cuddles again, but Shiro remained cordial at best. Lance had spoken to Keith about it, the latter frowning.

“Shiro doesn’t like to blow his lid like I do.” Keith had answered, kissing Lance reassuringly. “Give him time to sort things out.” Lance had done just that, and now he and Shiro were closing the cafe together three weeks after that night. Keith had gone home to cook dinner and since his departure only a few scarce words had passed between the two of them.

“I’m turning on the alarm.” Shiro said, not looking at Lance. Lance stepped out the front door, Shiro following after him. Lance turned to him, stubbornly sticking out his hand for Shiro to hold, hissing when Shiro ignored him.

“Enough.” Lance snapped, fully facing Shiro. “We need to talk about this. Are you still mad at me?!”

“I…” Shiro looked shocked by his outburst. “Well, slightly, but-”

“What do I have to do to fix it then?” Lance asked, his voice rising. “I can’t stand this, it’s driving me crazy!” Shiro paused, as if stunned by his words.

“ _Y_ _ou_ crazy?” Shiro let out a hoarse laugh. “Lance, I’m doing my best to avoid something I might regret.”

“Regret?” Lance echoed, fear filling his heart. “A-are you trying to break up with me?” He whispered. Shiro shook his head.

“No, of course not. I love you, that won’t ever change.” Shiro said sincerely. “But…” He trailed off.

“But..?” Lance tried. Shiro looked away, as if embarrassed with himself.

“I...I can’t be gentle and nice about this.” He said, looking at Lance. “Whenever Keith does something wrong, I always forgive him, but...I punish him for it.” He said, his face red. “I’m rough with him in bed, I tie him up, I spank him. I do all kinds of things to him, and I want to do the same to you. I want to punish you.” He admitted, not meeting Lance's eyes. “But, we haven’t even had vanilla sex yet, much less something so...emotionally draining. I’m conflicted right now.” Lance gaped at him, his cheeks practically on fire. He remembered seeing Shiro with Keith in the breakroom ages ago. He also had a sudden realization as to where the occasional bruises around Keith's wrists came from.

“Do it.” Lance croaked out. Shiro looked at him in confusion. Lance was uncomfortably aroused right now, his blood rushing through his ears.

“But-”

“I don’t care.” Lance said, his eyes fiery. “Do whatever you what to me. I just want things back to how they were.” Something changed in Shiro’s demeanor. Lance whimpered when Shiro took his chin in his hand.

“If you let me do this,” Shiro said lowly, “things will _never_ go back to the way they were.” Jesus, fuck, Lance felt like he was going to come on the spot.

“I don’t care.” Lance breathed. “Do it anyways.” Shiro kissed him then, needy and even more aggressive than Keith on a normal day. Lance whimpered, curling up against him. Shiro pulled back looking down at him, his eyes full of heat.

“I’m going to fuck you.” He said in a tone of voice that literally sounded like sex. “And Keith is going to help.” He promised. Lance swooned.

He spent the walk home in a daze, his hand gripped tightly in Shiro’s. When they entered the apartment Keith simply looked at them, his brows disappearing into his bangs. Shiro leaned down, his mouth at Lance’s ear.

“Lance, go into the bedroom and strip.” He ordered lowly. Lance watched Keith swallow hard at that. He followed Shiro’s order, his heart beating in his chest. He walked into the bedroom, peeling off his clothes one by one. He could hear the murmur of Shiro and Keith’s voices in the hallway. His skin felt like it was on fire. He glanced up when Keith entered the room, eyes fixed on him. Keith stopped, taking in the sight of him, before he stirred himself out of his own thoughts.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Keith asked, his tone serious. He reached up taking Lance’s face in his hands. “Shiro isn’t going to be gentle. I’m not going to be gentle. You can still back out.” Lance looked at him, before he kissed him deeply.

“It’s okay.” Lance said, his voice soft. “I want to do this.” He answered. Keith brushed his lips against his.

“You need a safeword. Something in case Shiro and I go too far, or if it hurts too much.” He told him. Lance looked at him.

“What word do you use?” He asked curiously.

“Voltron.” Keith answered with a smile.

“Sounds good to me.” Lance answered. Keith nodded before looking to the bed.

“I’m going to tie you up now.” He warned. Lance shivered, before nodding his head.

 

* * *

 

Lance was actually being tortured right now. His arms and legs were tied to the bed, his dick erect against his hip. Soft groans escaped his throat at the sight before him.

Keith was straddling Lance on his hands and knees, moaning as Shiro fucked him hard from behind. His face was flushed, his hair a mess. He looked so slutty, rocking his hips and begging. Lance didn’t think he’d ever imagined that kind of look on Keith’s face.

“Shiro-Shiro-stop…!” Keith moaned, looking at Lance. He looked away, embarrassed. “I’m-I’m…!”

“Do it.” Shiro’s voice was dark. He met Lance’s gaze over Keith’s shoulder and smiled. Lance whimpered, his dick twitching.

When Keith had finished tying him to the bed, Shiro had entered and all but ripped Keith’s clothes off. They’d given Lance a show as Keith was completely and utterly ruined in front of Lance’s eyes. Keith went from being mildly snarky at Shiro's touches and kisses, to a mess in what felt like minutes.The entire time neither of them had touched him, leaving him a horny wreck spread across the bed.

Keith cried out, coming across Lance’s chest. Lance moaned, shaking his head.

“Please,” he begged, “please, Shiro. I’m sorry, so please-”

“Oh no.” Shiro said lowly, tugging Keith back until he was on his knees, his back resting against Shiro’s chest. Lance watched as Shiro’s dick slid out of Keith, whimpering when Shiro’s fingers replaced them, fucking Keith roughly. Keith was beyond logic, begging and whimpering as Shiro’s semen dripped out of his used hole. Shiro soothed him, sliding his cum-covered fingers into Keith’s mouth. Keith sucked on them gratefully. “You see, Keith has been a good boy. He can beg for whatever he wants.” Lance swallowed hard as Shiro pressed a kiss to the top of Keith’s head. “You, on the other hand, will only take what you’re given tonight.” Shiro added, looking at Lance was a smirk.

“Oh god, please.” Lance whined, jerking his hips up.

“What did I just say?” Shiro repeated, his voice firm. He pulled his fingers out of Keith’s mouth. “How about this?” He mused, turning to look at Keith. “Kitten,” he said, earning a whine from Keith, “I’ll ask you, since you’re a part of this relationship. Should I listen to what Lance wants to say?” Keith looked down at Lance, nodding his head, his pupils blown.

“Yeah,” Keith answered, biting his lip, “look at him, Shiro. He’s practically dying.” Keith told him, reaching out for Lance’s cock. Shiro caught his wrist sharply.

“What do you want, Lance?” Shiro asked with a grin.

“I wanna come.” Lance said desperately. “Please, Shiro, please let me come. I’m going to die, I’m-”

“Hmmm, I see.” Shiro considered him, reaching up to stroke Keith’s mussed hair. He looked at Keith. “Keith do you think I should let him come?”

“Yes.” Keith answered immediately, looking at down at Lance. Lance loved him so much in that moment.

“I’ll let Lance come, but only if you don’t get to come at all for the rest of the night.” Shiro told him. Keith went rigid, his head turning to look at Shiro in shock.

“W-what?” Keith said, his voice cracking. “Shiro, that’s not _fair_ -”

“It’s not.” Shiro agreed, petting Keith’s cheek. “Still want to let him come?” He asked teasingly. Keith looked down at Lance, conflicted. Lance stared back up at him, his eyes pleading.

“Keith, please.” Lance whimpered, jerking his hips. Keith licked his lips, looking back at Shiro.

“Let him come.” Keith told him, sounding defeated. Shiro looked amused.

“Such a nice kitten,” he praised, nudging Keith to the side. Keith climbed off of Lance, moving to the side of the bed. Lance’s breath hitched when Shiro moved in between his legs. “Don’t you agree Lance?” He asked lowly, smearing his fingers in lube.

“Yes,” Lance breathed, looking at Keith, his eyes wide. “Keith, I love you.” He said, seriously meaning it. Keith let out an airy laugh, leaning in to kiss Lance. Lance squeaked when he felt Shiro’s finger slide inside of him. He’d watched, speechless, as Shiro had stretched Keith out, slowly driving Keith crazy as he had played and toyed with his ass. Lance understood why Keith had be reduced to a mess by it. Shiro’s fingers stretched, but also crooked and teased. Lance was half mad by the time he pulled his fingers out.

“You two are so cute together.” Shiro mused, watching as Lance and Keith kissed each other, their breathing hard and their tongues messy. “So cute that I feel a little generous. Keith can come again tonight.” He said, earning a look from both of them. “But...only inside here.” Shiro said, sliding his fingers back inside Lance. Lance moaned, rocking his hips forward. “Do you want that Lance?” Shiro asked lowly.

“God yes,” Lance moaned looking at Keith desperately, “Keith, please, fuck me.” He begged. Keith kissed him again roughly, before looking back at Shiro, his gaze sharper than before. Shiro smirked, moving out of the way as Keith went between Lance’s legs. Keith stroked his hands down the inside of Lance’s thighs. Shiro shifted up to Lance’s side, taking Lance’s face in his hands.

“You should see the look on your face right now.” Shiro said with a smile. “You look like such a slut, begging for Keith’s cock in your ass. Are you sure you’ve never been fucked by a man before?” He asked, stroking Lance’s cheek.

“No,” Lance moaned, looking deep into Shiro’s eyes, “I didn’t love any men before you and Keith.” Something flickered behind the sadistic look in Shiro’s eyes, something loving and kind. Shiro kissed him, swallowing Lance’s cry when Keith slid inside him.

“Fuck,” Keith moaned, tilting his head back, “Lance, you’re so fucking tight.” Lance squirmed, already feeling like he was about to come.

“Don’t move, Keith.” Shiro ordered lowly, watching Lance’s face carefully.

“But Shiro-”

“Don’t. Move. Or I’ll tie you both up for the rest of the night.” Shiro warned. Keith whimpered, his hips still. Lance looked back at Shiro, his eyes wide.

“Shiro, please,” he whined, “let him, let _me_ …!”

“Hmm, why should I?” Shiro asked lowly. “I could jack off to the look on your face for days.” Lance let out a broken sound, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Shiro, I can’t-please, I need to come, I need it!” Lance begged, throwing his head back in forth. “I’m going to die. Please, Shiro…!” He sobbed when Shiro merely pet his hair. “I’ll do anything!”

“Anything?” Shiro echoed, his smirk growing wider.

“Yes,” Lance whimpered. Shiro smiled at him.

“Good boy,” he praised, “now you’re finally getting it.” Lance nearly came from just his praise alone. “I’m going to come all over that pretty face.” Shiro told him, his hand turning Lance’s face towards him. Lance let out a needy whine when he saw Shiro stroking his own dick.

“I want it.” Lance begged, unable to pull his eyes away from the sight. “I want to suck you off, please.” He whimpered. Shiro drew in a sharp breath and Keith moaned at his words. Shiro reach up, yanking the knots at Lance’s right arm before rolling his shoulder forward to that his lips brushed against Shiro’s cock. The twist was a bit rough, and Lance winced. Shiro looked to Keith.

“Undo his right leg only.” He ordered, stroking a hand down Lance's side in apology. Keith reached behind him, yanking that knot free as well. Lance moaned as he was turned onto his side, Keith’s cock still deep inside him. Keith’s arm hooked underneath his knee, his hips twitching forward. Lance was faced with Shiro’s cock, the tip rubbing against his cheek and smearing precum all over his face.

“Go ahead and suck it, darling.” Shiro groaned when Lance’s tongue slid out to lick at his tip. “If you do a good enough job then I’ll fuck you after Keith.” he promised. Lance all but swallowed Shiro’s cock, before gagging and pulling back. “Easy,” Shiro moaned with a laugh, “you’re so greedy.”

“Shiro...” Keith whined, watching Lance suck his cock with heavy eyes. “Shiro please!”

“Go ahead.” Shiro replied. Keith’s hips jerked back, before thrusting forward. Shiro’s cock gagged the sound that came from Lance’s throat but both of them watched, mystified, as Lance came all over the bed.

“Lance,” Keith moaned, eyes wide, his hips stalling, “did you just…”

“Keep going.” Shiro ordered sharply. Keith whimpered, thrusting back inside. Lance whined around Shiro’s cock, his mind addled by the best orgasm of his life. Shiro’s right hand went to Lance’s hair, gripping it tightly.

“Don’t get lazy.” Shiro said dryly. “Or I won’t let either of you come for a month.” Lance started up again, desperately bobbing his head. Lance was sloppy and new to sucking dick, but his whimpers and moans made up for it. Shiro snagged the back of Keith’s neck with his left hand, yanking him in for a kiss. “Go rougher.” Shiro ordered after he pulled his tongue from Keith’s mouth. Keith snapped his hips forward, earning another cry from Lance. “There you go,” Shiro praised, “grind your hips.” He said, looking into Keith’s eyes. “I want you to find every little thing that makes Lance sob and remember it, because I’m going to make you do this over and over again.” Keith whined, tilting his head back.

“Shiro, I’m going to come.” Keith said, looking at him desperately. Shiro laughed, his left hand going to flick at Lance’s cock, already erect again. Lance’s entire body jerked.

“What am I going to do with the both of you? You’re insatiable.” He said. His fingers wrapped around Lance’s cock, jerking him off slowly. Lance whimpered, still sucking at Shiro’s cock obediently. “Very nice, you’re getting the hang of it now.” He said, petting Lance’s hair. “Lance, since you’re doing such a good job, should I let Keith come in your pretty ass?” He asked. Lance looked up with him with big blue, his expression pleading. “Hmm, that’s a yes.” He purred, looking at Keith. “Go ahead.” Keith cursed and moaned, his hips stuttering and his voice cracking as he came. Lance shivered, his back arching as he came all over Shiro’s hand.

“Shiro,” Keith whimpered, pulling out of Lance, looking completely winded. Shiro hummed, holding up his messy hand. Keith moved forward, licking Lance’s cum off Shiro’s fingers. Shiro turned to look down at Lance, who was trying his best, but his second orgasm had clearly taking him out of it.

“Keith, why don’t you help him out?” Shiro suggested, tugging Lance’s hair until his lips slid off Shiro’s dick with a pop. Keith abandoned Shiro’s fingers, moving in for the real prize. Lance watched in awe as Keith swallowed Shiro’s cock without so much as a gag. Lance whimpered when Shiro stroked his hair.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Shiro told him, smiling down at him. “By the end of next month you’ll be just as good at sucking dick.” Shiro promised, groaning when Keith’s throat tightened around his cock. “Keith, back off.” He ordered. Keith pulled away reluctantly, sucking hard as he went. Shiro’s hand went to his cock, feeling his orgasm ride higher and higher until he came with a shout, his cum spilling out all over Lance and Keith’s faces. They moaned, eyes closed, and Shiro watched with heavy eyes as the pair turned towards each other, tongue dancing out to lick at each other’s cheeks. “Jesus,” he groaned, stroking both their heads, “you’re both going to ruin me.” He said, admiring them. He ran his fingers through their hair gently, petting them. Keith finished licking the mess off of Lance’s face, flashing Lance a wry grin.

“This is the part where he spoils us.” Keith told Lance, earning a weak laugh in response.

“This isn’t spoiled?” Lance echoed, letting his head fall back against the bed. “I want to be spoiled.” He said, looking up at Shiro. Shiro leaned in to kiss them both deeply before moving to finish untying Lance. When Lance flopped down onto his back Keith settled on top of him like a sated cat.

“Sleep.” Keith mumbled, exhausted.

“You both are a mess.” Shiro pointed out. “We need to wash up.” He added. Keith sent him a look before turning to Lance.

“Shiro handwashes me after he ties me up.” Keith told him. “I don’t have to move a muscle.”

“I want to be spoiled.” Lance said, louder this time.

“Same.” Keith agreed. They both looked to Shiro. Shiro looked back at them, raising a brow.

“You both are going to destroy me.” He repeated, his tone mild, a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! ;3 Also, next chapter is the Epilogue! Can you guys believe it? :O
> 
> Leave a comment, I loves them. :3


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's herreeeeeee everyone remain caaalllmmmm!

**LANCE**

 

Shiro was right. Life did change after that night. They had stayed up after Shiro dragged Lance and Keith one-by-one to the bathroom. Lance hadn’t even felt tired afterwards. Mentally he had been wide awake, his blood singing, even as Shiro and Keith worked at massaging his sore wrists and ankles. They talked about the future, a real future for the three of them, and the next semester Lance ditched the dorms for moving in with the two of them. He continued with school, focusing on becoming a Business major so he could better help at the cafe. A few months later Allura pulled him aside.

“Lance, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you’d like to become a manager?” She asked, looking at him. Lance blinked at her, sputtering.

“Why not Hunk? Or Pidge? Or Kei-okay, Keith is terrible with the customers, but-”

“Because while Hunk and Pidge are great baristas, they’ll eventually have other jobs they’ll go off to.” Allura said gently, letting out a small chuckle. “And you’re right. I’d never let Keith deal with an angry customer. Shiro needs a break every now and then, what do you say?” She asked, smiling. Lance flashed her a smile.

“Yes! I’ll do it!” He replied, hugging her tightly.

He finished his manager training a few months later, coming up on his one year anniversary of starting to work at the cafe. He knew that everyone was plotting something together. Every time he entered a room everyone went quiet. Even his formally retired Romantic Support Group was in on it. Also, since he, Keith and Shiro had a rough start to their relationship, they’d all agreed to set their relationship’s anniversary as the same day of Lance starting at the cafe.

“It was the start of your gay crisis.” Keith reasoned, snickering over breakfast one day. Shiro grinned into his mug of tea. Lance had pouted the entire day until Keith had kissed it off his face.

Lance had off on his actual one year anniversary, but he woke up that day to Keith nudging him awake. There was a bright smile on Keith’s face, completely and utterly full of love.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Keith greeted, dropping a set of clothes on Lance’s face. “Get up and get dressed, we’ve got plans today.” Lance sat up wearily, blinking slowly as he pulled a shirt on. The coffee addiction had claimed him too. Now he was just as useless as Keith in the morning when he first woke up. Shiro had sighed and accepted it for what it was. Lance managed to pull the fabric down over his head before Keith kissed him then and there, his tongue licking into Lance’s mouth. Lance kissed him back, whining when Keith pulled away after a moment.

“Am I supposed to be getting dressed or staying undressed?” Lance asked, genuinely curious. Keith laughed, pulling back.

“Get dressed, I’ll wait by the door.”

They walked to the cafe, hand in hand, talking about Lance’s classes this semester and the fight Antok and Keith got into their last visit to the Blade of Marmora. When they entered the door, Lance was greeted by the sound of confetti poppers and cheers all around

“ _Surprise!_ ”

Lance looked up to see the entire cafe staff there, as well as a large group of customers, his Romantic Support Group included. Hunk was in the center, holding a large cake in the shape of a coffee mug. Lance laughed, tears filling his eyes as Shiro stepped forward to give him a kiss.

“Hey guys,” Lance looked at the customers, with a grin, “you even got our customers involved.” He said, laughing.

“Hunk said we could have a slice of the cake!” Nyma called out, currently recording them all with her phone. Lance laughed, stepping forward to hug all of them one by one. Everyone got a slice of cake, and Lance and Keith loitered around until close, waiting for Shiro outside.

The three of them went home and had a dinner on par with their first date night, before Lance was pulled into bed. They had sex, not the kinky kind, which Lance had quickly learned was Shiro’s favorite, instead they made love, gentle and sincere. In the end they were all curled up in bed together, laughing softly at each other’s words, hands running each other’s bodies soothingly.

“I love you both so much.” Lance said, currently snug in between the both of them. “I love you more than anything.”

“Anything?” Keith repeated, grinning into Lance’s shoulder. “What if I couldn’t cook?” He teased. “Would you still love me then?” He asked. Keith still dragged them to the Blade of Marmora on occasion, cooking up crazy delicious food. Kolivan had caught wind of Lance stabbing Zarkon in the arm, and had told him to come back any time, free of charge. Lance had eaten one of everything on the menu twice over now.

“Yes.” Lance answered bluntly, kissing the top of his head. Keith sputtered, blushing.

“Great. Now I have to deal with both of your sappy declarations of love.” Keith buried his face into Lance’s neck. Shiro kissed Lance’s cheek.

“I love you too.” Shiro told him, smiling at him. He looked more rested than he had a year ago. Keith had mentioned it to Lance a few months back. Shiro still had the occasional nightmare, but they were few and far between. Shiro jokingly told them it was because he had two boyfriends draining his energy on a nightly basis, but they all knew it was more than that. Lance kissed Shiro’s lips, before snuggling back in between the both of them.

“So, if this is just the first anniversary…” Lance spoke up after a moment. “What do you guys have planned for next year?” He asked hopefully. Keith snorted against his arm.

“A pony.” He answered sarcastically, looking back a Lance, a smile on his face. Lance grinned back.

“And the next year?”

“Two ponies.” Shiro answered, earning a laugh. Lance grinned, before pausing.

“Oh right. I almost forgot your present!” He said, horrified with himself. Keith and Shiro shared a look, watching as Lance scrambled to grab his phone.

“What’s the present?” Keith asked, taking the bait first. Shiro leaned in closer. Lance smiled at them both checking his call history.

“I called my mom yesterday, and told her everything that happened.” Lance said breathlessly. “She was pissed that I took a year to tell her, but she wants to meet you both. Like, immediately. The whole family does.” He paused, looking at the both of them. “If you both don’t want to…” He trailed off nervously, before going on a tangent. “My dad wants to see if you really are as buff as you are in all the pictures I sent them.” He said to Shiro. “And my mom and grandma want to throw Keith into the kitchen and make sure, and I quote, ‘that he is capable of feeding you just as well as we can’.”

“Challenge accepted.” Keith shot back, his eyes glittering. Lance snorted.

“The Blade of Marmora ain’t got shit on mi abuela, babe.” He warned. Keith responded by blowing a raspberry against Lance’s cheek. “Ew!” Lance squealed, squirming away. Shiro laughed, shaking his head at the two of them. Lance pushed Keith away, until Keith turned his attention to kissing his neck. 

“And my siblings, well, I think they’re just going to tease me and drag you guys around to see baby photos and stuff like that, but…” Lance’s voice grew thick. “My family, they want you guys to be a part of it, too. I told my mom about how both of you can’t talk to your parents anymore and she insisted on it.” Lance could feel wet tears on his collarbone where Keith’s face was resting against his skin. His hand went up to comb through Keith's hair. Shiro’s gaze was a blend of sad and hopeful, his fingers brushing against Lance’s cheek. “She said that if she didn’t see us before Thanksgiving she was going to murder me.” He added with a note of worry. Keith sobbed out a laugh at that, wiping at his eyes. Shiro tilted Keith’s face up, kissing him gently.

“I guess we had better go.” He said. Keith nodded, before he smirked, looking at Lance.

“Or our boyfriend is toast.” Keith agreed. Shiro looked at Lance too, who began to sweat.

“What’s in it for us?” Shiro asked lowly, shifting forward.

“Uhhh....my undying love and appreciation?” Lance tried, squeaking when Shiro buried his face against his neck, peppering him with kisses. He laughed and squirmed when Keith began to tickle him.

“Already have it.” Keith pointed out, laughing. Lance grabbed at his wrists, smiling up at him.

“Then have it again.” Lance said, his eyes shining. “This year, and the next, and the next.” He pulled Keith in close, his heart singing. “You both can have it for the rest of my life.” He promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, my darling readers, for joining me on this wild ride! This story was my reintroduction to fanfiction after two whole years, so I apologize if the quality isn't as great as it could have been. As a multishipper in the VLD fandom, I don't know if I'll be writing another large Shklance fic in the near future, however I do know that I have larger, improved stories coming (an angsty Klance vampire AU, a scifi Sheith selkie AU, a romcom Shance/Heith college AU to just name a few!) These larger stories won't be arriving soon, since I return to nursing school for the fall in just a few days, however feel free to subscribe to my works, or even follow me on tumblr (my username is may10baby there as well)! I post plenty of Voltron drabble on there, as well as take prompt requests on a regular basis! Don't be a stranger!
> 
> I hope you found what you were looking for in this fic, have a lovely day!
> 
> Love,  
> Lili


End file.
